Charmed Legacy
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Luca Donahue shouldn't exist,after all his own mother thinks he died before he was born.A FBI Agent in San Fransisco,a run in with the Halliwell sisters leaves him confused,and drawn to them,especially middle sister Phoebe.With the Source reborn,the sisters are going to need all the help they can get,even from the stranger who seems so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

When Luca Peter Donahue was two years old,he accidentally lit his house on fire.

But not with the matches his mother mistakingly left on the coffee table like everyone thought,with the fire he created from his own hands.

Later that same year his father figured out that Luca wasn't his son and left him with his already unstable mother,who could not accept her son had powers.

The deeply religious woman was convinced that God could heal her son,but He never did,and so she resorted to methods deemed unethical by others.

When Luca was fourteen he ran away from home,living on the streets for four years using his magic to help him survive.

After he graduated top of his class in high school and attended Stanford University on a full scholarship where he earned a Psychology degree, after graduating with honours he was accepted to the FBI academy in Virgina.

After graduation he was stationed in Seattle,but after two years moved out to San Francisco,and that's where he first realized he wasn't the only magical being out there.

A woman had been murdered in the alley of a popular restaurant,Halliwell's.

Luca was standing in the alley looking down at the woman,a blond in her twenties,she'd been stabbed at least three times in the stomach.

"I'm still having trouble believing no one saw anything"Luca says to his partner,Agent Doug Metzler,a middle aged man in his forties who looked at Luca as the kid brother he never had.

"Thats what people are saying,but the owner sounds like she's speaking from a script"Doug says running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Mind if I have a run at her,might get her to break"Luca asks.

"Alright Stanford,be my guest she's inside,Piper Halliwell"Doug says as Luca smiles,then walks around to the front of the building.

The owner was sitting at a table next to the bar with two other women,deep in conversation.

"Piper Halliwell"Luca asks as he walks up to the women,who stop their conversation when they see him.

"Yes"The one in the middle says.

"I'm Agent Luca Donahue,I'm with the FBI,mind if I asks you a few question"Luca asks.

Piper nods but the woman to her left says,"I have a question,what kind of name is Luca Donahue".

"It's mine,Miss.."Luca says sitting down in the chair across from Piper.

"Phoebe Halliwell,I'm Piper's sister"Phoebe explains.

"Well Miss Halliwell,like I said,I need to talk to your sister for a few minutes"Luca asks as Phoebe nods and settles down.

"Miss Halliwell,when did you discover the body"Luca asks.

"Just before the dinner shift,I went to take out the trash and she was just lying there"Piper says as the other woman at the table looks at Luca a little confused.

"Shouldn't you write this down so we don't have to go through this again"The woman asks.

"Paige,he knows what he's doing"Piper says quietly to the woman.

"Well we don't know that he does,this could be his first day for all we know"Paige says as Luca smiles a little.

"I can hear you"Luca says getting the sisters attention,"I've been doing this for three years,and I have a eidetic memory,and these questions are very important for my investigation,so I'd appreciate no more interruptions".

"It's okay"Piper says as Phoebe and Paige stand up.

"We'll be over there"Paige says as she motions to the Phoebe and Paige leave,Piper turns her attention back to Luca.

"I'm sorry about them,their a bit over protective"Piper explains.

"Miss Halliwell,I am not here to judge you or your family,I'm here to solve a murder,that's all"Luca says as Piper nods.

"Have you ever seen the woman before"Luca asks.

"No I don't think so"Piper says,but Luca senses she's lying.

"Miss Halliwell,you should tell me the truth,we're going to find out sooner or later"Luca says leaning forward so his arms are resting on the table.

"I am telling you the truth,I never saw that woman before I found her in my alley"Piper says getting offensive.

"I want to believe you but I don't,and I am never wrong about these things,so why are you lying to me"Luca asks feeling Piper's bubbling up anger and panic.

"I'm not"Piper says as Luca's phone dings.

"Excuse me"Luca says taking the iPhone out from his jacket pocket.

Doug had sent Luca a photograph of the necklace the woman had been wearing,three crescent moons all joined together,but it's so unique someone might recognize it.

"Miss Halliwell does this necklace look familiar to you"Luca asks turning his phone so Piper could look at the picture.

"No"Piper says almost instantly,and Luca knows she lying again.

"Miss Halliwell,I can tell when people are lying to me,and almost every word out of your mouth has been a lie,but I don't know why"Luca says putting his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not lying,I have no idea what happened to that poor woman"Piper says starting to show her anger.

"I don't believe believe me when I tell you that I will find out the truth one way or another"Luca says.

"My son's a cop,so I know that I don't have to keep talking to you if I don't want to"Piper says as Luca takes the hint.

"Alright"Luca says as he stands up,"But I hope you realize that this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me".

"I know"Piper says as Luca turns to leave.

On his way out,Luca catches another look at Phoebe who was returning to her spot next to her sister,and looked at Luca like she was trying to figure out what he knew.

Doug was already in the drivers seat of his issued SUV when Luca slides into the passenger seat next to him.

"She lying"Doug asks as Luca puts on his seatbelt.

"Through her teeth,she knows something,they all do"Luca says as Doug starts the truck.

"Back to HQ"Doug asks as he pulls into traffic.

"No,I promised Samantha that I'd stop by after I was done at the crime scene"Luca says as Doug nods.

"How pissed was she when you had to cancel dinner again"Doug asks.

"Pissed"Luca says as Doug laughs.

"Whats so funny".

"Nothing it's just still hard to believe you have girl problems"Doug says as Luca smiles.

After Luca moved to San Francisco twelve months earlier,he spent all of his time at work,until the free spirited artist Samantha Stevens from Miami moved into the apartment across from him,then it was love at first sight,for both of them.

"A little advise,flowers and jewelry can make up for just about everything"Doug says.

"I'll keep that in mind"Luca says as he starts running the details of the case through his head.

He knew The Halliwell sisters knew so much more then what they were saying,Luca could feel it,but he also knew there was something else going on,but he had no idea what.

* * *

><p>The next day,Luca was lying in his girlfriend's queen sized bed,still asleep.<p>

Samantha hadn't been nearly as mad as Luca had anticipated,and they ended up having their dinner just a little later than originally planned,and they even had enough time for a little fun before going to sleep.

A fully awake Samantha walks back into her bedroom,wearing Luca's blue pin striped button down shirt and carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

When Samantha sits down on the bed,Luca wakes up.

"As he roles onto his back,he smiles when he sees Samantha.

"Morning"Luca says rubbing his eyes.

"Morning"Samantha says as Luca reaches for his phone on the nightstand.

"It's seven,we got time"Samantha says as Luca sets down his phone and sits up.

"Coffee"Samantha asks handing Luca the yellow cup filled almost the brim with hot coffee.

"God yes"Luca says as Samantha hands him the cup.

"So what was so important that you had to skip out on dinner last night"Samantha asks repositioning herself so she was sitting cross legged in front of Luca.

"A woman was killed in the alley of Halliwell's"Luca says as that perks Samantha's attention.

"I love that place"Samantha says as Luca looks at her a little confused.

"When were you ever there"Luca asks.

"Remember when my Mom came to town and we were all supposed to go out for dinner and you had to work,so we went by ourselves,that was the place"Samantha explains.

"Oh yeah,sorry again for that"Luca says finally remembering.

"Don't worry about it"Samantha says sipping the rest off her coffee,"So I'm probably going to be at the gallery late tonight,think you can mange without me".

"You do realize that I'm not completely dependent on you right"Luca asks as Samantha smiles.

"Of course you're not sweetie"Samantha says as she stands up and walks to the bathroom.

"I'm going to need that shirt back"Luca says as Samantha leans against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Then come and get it"Samantha says as she disappears into the bathroom

Luca sets his cup onto the nightstand and follows her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,at The Halliwell Manor,Piper,Phoebe and Paige are flipping through the Book of Shadows,looking for a certain Demon.<p>

"This is pointless we don't even know what we're looking for"Paige says after looking through the book for several hours.

"Well Claire was stabbed so we know the demon has hands"Piper says.

"Still not helping"Phoebe says as her Nephew Wyatt walks into the room.

Wyatt had joined the SFPD right out of high school,much to Piper and Leo's displeasure,but that was the best way he could think of to help people with his powers,a few months earlier he'd made inspector and was working in homicide.

"Please tell me you found something out about that Agent"Piper asks as son.

"Morning Mom,and yes I did,I had to bribe a friend of mine from IA,but I did"Wyatt says.

"If someone from IA becomes friends with a cop their asking to be bribed"Phoebe says.

"What'd you find out"Paige asks ignoring Phoebe.

"Not a lot,Luca Donahue originally from Sacramento,Stanford educated,used to work in Seattle,impressive solve rate,solved a few high profile cases"Wyatt explains.

"Why is this even a Federal Case,one murder,Claire didn't have any major political ties,why is this cause so special"Paige asks.

"Because six weeks ago a young blond in her twenties was stabbed three times in the back alley of a Portland restaurant,never found the killer"Wyatt says as Phoebe keeps flipping.

"Different states,that'd bring the Feds in"Piper says as Paige gets confused.

"But they have no solid evidence,it could be a coincidence or a copy cat"Paige says.

"Yes but the woman in Portland did have political connections and no one is taking the chance that it might not be connected"Wyatt says as his sister walks into the room,taking on the cordless.

"Mom,Bret is on the phone,wants to know if he has to come to work today"Melinda says setting the phone against the shoulder of her green tank top.

"Tell him yes,I'll see what I can do about decrimeseceneing the alley"Piper says as Melinda relays that information back into the phone.

"And by you,you mean me"Wyatt says as Piper cracks a small smile.

"Please,we really need to identify this demon"Piper says as Melinda hangs up the phone and Wyatt reluctantly nods.

"Fine I'll stop by the FBI building on my way to work and work my charm"Wyatt says as Melinda hands her Aunt Paige the phone.

"Drop me off at school on the way"Melinda says as Wyatt nods.

"I'll let you know about the alley"Wyatt says as him and Melinda walk out of the room.

"Please do"Piper calls after him as Phoebe slams the book shut.

"I give up,it's to wide an area,we need to narrow it down"Phoebe says as Paige opens the book again.

"Well what's the closet"Paige asks flipping through pages again.

"Belthazor"Phoebe says as Paige lands onto the page.

"Well we can skip that"Piper says as the phone rings again,Piper answers it.

" ,you can not have tonight off,We are still open,I don't care about the bad press"Piper says looking to her sisters.

"Go save the world we got this covered"Phoebe says as Piper nods.

Piper leaves the room,still arguing with the phone,Paige turns to Phoebe,"Are you okay".

"I should be asking you if your okay,you just lost a charge"Phoebe says looking to Paige.

"I'm fine,but you've been off since last night,what's up"Paige asks as Phoebe stops flipping pages.

"I don't know,it's there's something about that Agent,I can't get him out of my mind"Phoebe says.

"Maybe because he read Piper like a book,and knew she was lying"Paige says as Phoebe looks back to the book.

"Maybe"Phoebe says as she looks to the clock.

"Oh crap I need to go,I promised P.j I'd help her pick out a couch".

"Go I got this"Paige says as Phoebe nods then orbs to her daughter's apartment,but her mind was still on Luca and his very familiar eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

While Doug was looking through the Vic's personal effects straight from the coroners,Luca arrives at work.

"Have you ID'd the Vic"Luca asks setting his coat onto the back of his chair,and walks back over to Doug's desk.

"Claire Queens,Twenty five,no priors,wallet and drivers license at the scene"Doug says handing Luca the licence.

"Any connection to the Halliwell family"Luca asks as he returns to his desk,still looking at the license.

"None I that I can tell"Doug says as Luca sits back at his desk behind him.

"Piper Halliwell looked me right in the eye and lied to me about knowing her,keep looking"Luca says handing Doug the licence back.

"How do you do that"Doug asks as Luca starts reading the crime scene report that was left on his desk.

"Do what"Luca asks still reading.

"That whole reading people thing,it can't be a psychology thing because then the department shrink could do it,and I've seen her enough times to know she can't"Doug asks as Luca flips the page over.

"I don't know,it's just something I've always been able to do"Luca says studying the the crime scene pictures.

"Hey your adopted right,maybe your actually a superhero,and that's your superpower"Doug says as Luca looks up,

"If I'm a superhero why do I still do my own paperwork"Luca asks as Doug smiles.

"You have a point"Doug says as the secretary,Mindy,walks up to them.

"Guys"Mindy says as Luca and Doug look to her.

"Mindy,still single"Doug asks as Luca glares at him.

"Really"Luca asks but Doug ignores him.

"Yes,Doug,I am. But that's not why I'm here. A Inspector Halliwell from SFPD is here to you"Mindy says motioning back to her desk.

"To see us"Doug asks a little surprised.

"He asked for Luca specifically"Mindy says pointing to Luca.

"Send him back"Luca says as Mindy nods then walks back to her desk.

"Inspector Halliwell"Doug asks a little confused.

"Piper did say her son was a cop"Luca says as blond man walks up to them.

"Agents Donahue and Metzler"He asks stopping in front of the space between the two desks.

"Inspector Halliwell"Luca says as the man nods.

"Wyatt,I'd like to talk to you about getting my Mom's restaurant released"Wyatt says as Luca and Doug look at each other.

"It's still a crime scene"Doug says as Wyatt looks a little disappointed.

"It's absurd to keep it a crime scene,that woman wasn't even killed in the restaurant,she died in the alley"Wyatt says as Luca picks up Claire's driver's license photo that had been in the file he'd been reading.

"Claire"Luca says catching Wyatt off guard.

"I'm sorry"Wyatt asks turning to face Luca.

"Her name,it wasn't that woman,it was Claire,Claire Queens,she was twenty five years we owe to her family to find out what happened to her,and that why we're not releasing the restaurant"Luca says holding up Claire's picture for Wyatt to see,Luca realizes Wyatt was avoiding looking at the picture,he realized something,"You knew her".

"No,I didn't"Wyatt stammers.

"Yes you did,so does your mother,your protecting her"Luca says setting down the picture.

"No I'm not,I have no idea what your talking about,I never met her"Wyatt insists as Luca stands up.

"I'm sure your mother told you that I can tell when people are lying to me,and you sir are"Luca says getting into Wyatt's face.

"You know what,this isn't worth it,call me when you release the restaurant"Wyatt says handing Luca a business card from the pocket of his black slacks,then walking away.

"Superpower"Doug says after they see Wyatt leave.

"We got them squirming now"Luca says throwing the white business card onto the desk,on top of Claire's file.

"If he relays that information back to his mother,you've got them boiling"Doug says as he continues looking through Claire's wallet when he pulls out a piece of white paper,with an address,date and time written in pen.

"Look at this,1329 Prescott Street,3pm yesterday,she lived on the other side of town,what was she doing there"Doug asks handing Luca the paper.

"What was time of death"Luca asks after reading the paper.

"5pm"Doug says reading from the open coroners report on his desk.

"So these people may have been the last to see her alive"Luca says as Doug nods.

"Or know who might be"Doug says as Luca picks his coat up from his chair.

"Its worth checking out"Luca says pulling his coat on.

"Want me to come"Doug asks.

"Nah,you stay here,do some paperwork"Luca says as Doug smiles.

"Some while your the superhero who gets all the glory and the girls,I do all the work and get nothing"Doug says as Luca thinks it over.

"I already have a girl,you can keep the rest"Luca says as Doug smiles.

"So Samantha hasn't dumped you yet"Doug asks.

"Not yet"Luca says smiling.

"So do you mind me asking what's wrong with her"Doug asks.

"Yes I do mind"Luca says as he starts to walk away.

"It's a valid question"Doug says after Luca.

"No,no really"Luca says as he walks to the elevator.

* * *

><p>1329 Prescott Street was a large Manor,painted a very pale purple,and just looking at it you could tell that it had a lot of Luca rings the doorbell,he suddenly gets a flash.<p>

Like his ability to read people,start fires,and a few other things,whenever Luca touches a certain object,he gets a flash of someone else holding the object,they come in handy sometimes,but most of the times its a pain in the ass.

This time he saw Claire Queens,pressing the doorbell repeatedly,and getting more and more panicked every time she doesn't get a answer.

Luca blinks a few times,snapping him back to reality.

The door was then opened by a man in his early fifties.

"Can I help you"The man asks looking Luca up and down.

"Yes,I'm Agent Luca Donahue with the FBI"Luca says flashing the man his badge,"Do you live here".

"Yes close to twenty eight years now,Leo Wyatt"Leo says as Luca puts his badge away.

"Mind if I come in and ask you a few questions"Luca asks as Leo looks behind him,then agrees.

When Luca steps into the foyer,he gets the strangest feeling of familiarity,like he'd been there before.

" the reason I'm here is a woman was murdered last night and I have reason to believe that she was in your home"Luca says as he pulls Claire's picture from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Recognize her".

Leo looks at the photograph for a few seconds,but then shakes his head.

"Never seen her before,who is she"Leo says.

Unlike with Piper and Wyatt,Luca knew this man was telling the truth and had no idea who she was.

"Her name was Claire Queens,sound familiar"Luca asks putting the picture back into the pocket.

"No,I don't think so"Leo says,also telling the truth.

" , do you live alone"Luca asks.

"No,my wife and daughter live here too,but their not here right know"Leo says starting to get agitated.

"Do you think she came her to see one of them"Luca asks.

"Look I know you need to ask these questions,but I really don't appreciate what your implying about my family"Leo says as the back door opens and closes.

"Leo"A woman's voice calls from the kitchen.

"Who's that"Luca asks turning to the direction of the kitchen.

"Just my wife"Leo says as Piper walks into the foyer,not knowing Luca was also there.

"Miss Halliwell, you live here"Luca asks after overcoming his shock.

"What the hell is going on"Leo asks.

"What's going on is Claire Queens came to your house yesterday,and two hours later,she was dead in the alley behind your wife's restaurant and then she lied to me about it"Luca says as Leo and Piper look at each other,Leo finally understanding.

"Now I don't know what kind of game the two of you are playing,but I want the truth,now".

Leo and Piper say nothing,just look at each other trying to figure out what to say.

"Nothing,because why would you say anything. The truth will come out.I'll see to that"Luca says as he walks to the door,and slams it behind him.

Luca's SUV was identical to Doug's,and when Luca slides into the driver's seat,he takes his phone from his pants pocket and calls his partner.

"Agent Metzler".

"Yeah,Doug its me.I need you to put a twenty four hour detail on Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt"Luca says as he pulls on his seatbelt.

"Why"Doug asks as Luca takes on more look at the Manor before pulling out.

"Because they are now suspects in the murder of Claire Queens"Luca says as he pulls away from the Manor.

* * *

><p>Back in the Manor,after Luca left,Leo looks to his wife.<p>

"What was that about".

"He thinks we might of gone something to Claire"Piper says as Leo slowly nods.

"Paige's charge,why would he think that"Leo asks still a little confused.

"Because he knew I was lying about not knowing her"Piper says.

"How could he possibly know"Leo says his voice raising.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because I had a sign on my forehead saying that Claire Queens came to see me the night she died"Piper says.

Two of Paige's children,Tam and Henry been helping her look though the book,and had come down the stairs and were standing on the landing,watching the fight.

"Should we"Tam asks looking to her younger brother.

"Its to important to wait"Henry says as Tam nods.

"Hey,hey we need to talk to you"Tam says but Piper and Leo don't respond.

Loosing his patience,Henry finally yells,"Both of you shut up".

This causes Piper and Leo to turn to their niece and nephew,and Henry realizes he told his Aunt and Uncle to shut up.

"Respectively"Henry says.

"We may have found out who killed Claire"Tam says as Piper and Leo looked interested,"And trust me,your going to want to hear this".


	3. Chapter 3

"So after we realized that we were dealing with more than one death,we started looking into the Portland case"Tam explains when her,Henry Jr.,Piper and Leo walk into the attic.

Paige was still there,and they had been rejoined by Phoebe and her eldest daughter,P.j.

"And what'd you find out"Leo asks.

"Olivia Ladler,twenty four,her uncle used to governor of Oregon"Paige says as Piper nods.

"That would get people's attention,does she have any connection to magic"Piper asks as Paige shakes her head.

"The elders have never heard of her or her family"Paige says.

"So where does that leave us"Piper asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"That what we asked ourselves,so completely out of ideas,Henry googled her,and that's when we found something interesting"Paige says as Piper looks to Phoebe and P.j.

"Do you have any idea what their talking about"Piper asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"Not a clue"Phoebe says also a little confused about why she was there.

"Yeah Aunt Paige orbed in while we were at Ikea,made the attendant faint,so we kind of had to come"P.j. explains as Piper and Leo nod.

"Getting to the point,look who we found in a picture of Olivia at a party the night she died"Henry says pulling the picture up on his phone.

"And this is important because"Leo asks as Henry turns the phone so everyone could see it.

"Just look"Henry says as everyone does.

A young blond is standing next to an older brunette,and they both looked like they were deep in conflict.

"Well I'm guessing the blond is Olivia Ladler,but who's the other woman"P.j asks after looking at the photo for a few seconds.

"She's tagged as Elizabeth Turner"Tam says as everyone looks very shocked,especially Phoebe.

"As in.."Phoebe says as if she's hoping its a mistake.

"Cole's mother"Paige finishes for her sister.

"Oh my god"Phoebe says in shock.

"Are you sure,you could be wrong"Piper says as Paige shakes her head.

"We're sure"Paige says as Phoebe looks even more shocked.

"Aunt Phoebe,it makes copied her Son's MO,she killed Olivia Ladler to get the worlds attention,but killed Claire to get ours,she knew we'd be the only ones to figure it out"Tam says as Phoebe nods,still shocked.

"Mom,are you okay"P.j asks turning slightly she she was facing her mother.

"I'm fine,have you told anyone else this"Phoebe asks turning back to her younger sister.

"Not yet"Paige says as Phoebe nods again.

"Don't,yet.I need to go check something"Phoebe says as she leaves the room.

P.j watches her mother go,before she turns to her Aunt Piper,"Should I go after her,make sure she's okay".

"No Honey,she just needs to think some stuff through"Piper says as P.j reluctantly nods.

"This Cole thing,bothers her a lot more then she lets on.I mean I know she loves my Dad,and he loves her,but.."P.j says as everyone nods.

"There's always a part of her that will love Cole"Tam says as P.j nods.

"It must have been hell when he betrayed her"Henry says.

"It wrecked her"Piper says as P.j bites her bottom lip.

"Why is she doing this know,why not five years,ten years ago,twenty years ago,why now"P.j asks a little confused.

"Something must have changed for her,she has never come out of hiding before,even when Cole died,and it must be something big"Paige says.

"How do we stop her,better yet how do we even find her,we don't even know where to start looking"P.j say while everyone starts to think.

"I can go back to talk to The Elders,see if she's been spotted anywhere,that they know of"Tam says as everyone agrees.

"Be careful,if she's killing witches to get to us,she might come after one of us next"Paige says as Tam nods.

"Mom,I'll be fine. Aren't I always careful"Tam asks smiling.

"No your not,and take your brother with you,I'll feel safer knowing he's with you"Paige says motioning to Henry.

"Because I'm a mortal who can't look out for himself"Henry says as Paige frowns.

"That's not what I'm saying"Paige says as Henry shakes it off.

"I know what you mean Mom,but I can take care of myself"Henry says smiling a little.

"I know you can,but go with your sister,make me feel better"Paige says as Tam turns to Henry.

"Wanna go to heaven"Tam asks as Henry shrugs.

"I got nothing else to do,why not"Henry says as Paige smiles.

"Now that's the spirit,hurry back"Paige says as Tam grabs onto Henry's arm,and the two of them orb out.

"I should,probably go find my Mom"P.j says as Leo,Piper,and Paige nod.

"Let us know if you need any help"Leo says as P.j nods and leaves the attic.

"If this is Cole's mother,we need to go under the assumption that she'll go after Phoebe"Piper says after making sure P.j couldn't hear.

"Shouldn't we go under the assumption she'll come after all of us"Paige asks as Leo shakes his head.

"No Piper's right. Phoebe is the reason for Cole's downfall,if his mother is out for revenge,she'll start with her"Leo says as Piper and Paige get worried.

"Should we tell her,I mean a homicidal demon with a chip on her shoulder who wants her dead,she should know"Paige says.

"This needs to sink in first,then we can tell her,in the meantime I'm going to go down to the restaurant and see if I can find anything out"Piper says as Leo nods.

"But be careful,if that Agent Donahue finds you,he'll throw in jail and not think twice about it"Leo says as Paige exhales.

"Yeah what is with that guy,it's like he wants to have killed Claire"Paige says.

"I just think he doesn't like to be lied to,but do be careful"Leo says to Paige and his wife.

"I will,don't worry"Piper says as she orbs out.

"Don't you love how she says she'll be careful,but never is"Paige says as Leo nods.

"I'm going to go down to the library and find out everything I can on Elizabeth Turner,want to come"Leo asks as Paige shrugs.

"In the words of my Son,I've got nothing else to do,why not"Paige says as Leo smiles and the two of them leave.

* * *

><p>After Luca got back to HQ from the Manor,he made sure there was a plain clothes police man placed both in front of Piper Halliwell's home and the restaurant in cause she went back there,now he was looking up every possible thing he could about her family.<p>

"So what is it about you and this family"Doug asks as he leans against Luca's desk just as he's about to go home.

"I don't know,there is just something not right about them,there hiding something,I can feel it"Luca says as he notices the file Doug was holding,"What's that".

"The warrant just came through on Claire Queens phone records"Doug says as he opens the file.

"Anything interesting"Luca asks sounding tired.

"Only that she made twelve calls to a Paige Matthews in the hours before she died,last few went straight to voice mail,we're still trying to track her down"Doug says as Luca remembers something.

"Paige Matthews,I know that name"Luca says as he starts looking through the piles of folders on his desk until he finds what he's looking for,"Paige Matthews is Piper Halliwell's younger sister,she was given up for adoption at birth,that's why she has a different last name, she was at the restaurant the night Claire Queens was killed".

"You've connected that girl to just about every member of that family,why won't they just admit they knew her"Doug asks as Luca throws the file down again.

"There's something they really don't want us to find"Luca says.

"Like what,twelve bodies in the basement"Doug says kidding,but stops when Luca doesn't think it's funny.

"I've got seven reports of death in that house,only two of them natural, thats a hell of a coincidence, better yet why would they keep the house their Sister and Grandfather were murdered in"Luca asks.

"Some strange form of sentimental value"Doug says as Luca shakes his head.

"I've got them connected to crimes since '98,crimes before that connected to that house, something big is going on,and has been for a long time"Luca says.

"Well I'd love to join you on the obsession train,but I've got Robbie tonight,and the Soul Crusher hates it when I'm late"Doug says as he sets the file of phone records on Luca's crowed desk,and pulls on his grey coat.

"Has she agreed to joint custody yet"Luca asks not looking up from his desk.

"Not yet,but she will,I just have to work my charm"Doug says smiling.

"I thought it was your charm that broke the two of you up"Luca asks finally looking up.

"Then I need a different don't you and Samantha come over for dinner tonight,Robbie loves you and Chinese takeout,your favourite"Doug says trying to be convincing.

"Love to,but Samantha's working late and now,so am I"Luca says as Doug looks at him confused.

"Only you can find the only artist in the world who works late"Doug says smiling.

"What can I say,when you can make something work,you make it work all the way"Luca says.

"Well if Kate Uppton ever comes to town,I'll keep that in mind"Doug says as him and Luca smile.

"Alright man,don't stay to late"Doug says as he leaves.

"I won't"Luca calls after him then gets back to work.

* * *

><p>Piper found Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table after she came back from the restaurant,her laptop in front of her just staring at it.<p>

"That Agent has someone watching the house,and the restaurant,I barely got out of there with out being seen"Piper says as she sets an object wrapped in a black cloth onto the table.

"But you found something"Phoebe asks motoring to the object.

"In the storm drain,they hadn't looked there an athame,I think it might have killed Claire"Piper says as Phoebe eyes the knife.

"She's really going out of her way to copy Cole"Phoebe says as Paige walks in.

"I don't think she is"Paige says as she lays her hands on the back of the chair.

"What do you mean"Piper asks confused.

"Well I've been thinking. Tam and Henry got nothing from The Elders,Elizabeth Turner has been out of the loop for some time, but higher level demons don't just stop killing,but she might have decided to start keeping her hands clean"Paige explains as Piper nods.

"She's having a lower level demon do her dirty work while she sits back and watches"Phoebe says quietly.

"How are you doing sweetie"Piper asks turning her attention back to Phoebe.

"I thought we were done with this.I love Coop and the Girls more than anything,but.."Phoebe starts to say.

"But Cole's betrayal still hurts"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"Then let's catch his mother and send her to the same place we sent her son"Paige says as Phoebe actually stifles a small smile.

"Your right,let's.."Phoebe says as she picks up the athame and gets a promotion.

Luca Donahue is walking to his black SUV in a underground parking lot, as he pulls his keys out of his pocket,a Raptor Demon runs up to Luca and stabs him in the stomach with an athame.

Phoebe snaps back to reality,Piper and Paige look at her concerned.

"Are you okay,what did you see"Piper asks as Phoebe sets the athame back down on the table.

"A Raptor Demon killing the agent,with an athame"Phoebe says as Paige and Piper look at each other.

"Why him,what does he have to do with this,he's only doing his job"Paige asks confused.

"Unless he was the target all along"Phoebe says as Piper and Paige look at her confused,"She killed a woman in another state to make sure when she killed Claire he would investigate,and when he was alone..".

"She'll kill him"Piper says finishing her sister's sentence.

"Unless we stop her"Phoebe says.

"Should we stop her"Paige asks as Piper and Phoebe look at her,"I mean wouldn't it be easier to find Elizabeth without a federal agent with no sense of boundaries breathing down our necks".

"We can't just let him or not he's still an innocent,and we need to save him"Phoebe says as Paige agrees.

"Okay your right,I'm do we get in touch with him to warn him"Paige asks as Piper pulls a business card from her jeans pocket.

"I got this from the restaurant,he left it with Kiera in cause she remembered anything,has his cellphone number on it"Piper says.

"I'll call him"Phoebe says reaching for the cordless phone on the table and the card from Phoebe dials the number,Paige turns to Piper,"So how are we going to explain how we know someone is after him".

"We'll think of something,always do"Piper says as Phoebe's call is picked up.

Luca had been waking through the FBI buildings underground parking lot on the way to his car when he got the call.

"Agent Donahue"Luca says as he's almost to his car.

"Agent Donahue,this is Phoebe Halliwell,we met at the restaurant last night"Phoebe says.

"Miss Halliwell how did you get this number"Luca asks as he stops walking.

"Not important, your in danger,someone is going to kill you"Phoebe says being really matter afact.

"And you know this because"Luca asks as he starts walking again.

"I just do, where are you right now"Phoebe asks.

"I'm walking to my car,what's it to you"Luca asks confused as Phoebe looks to her sisters.

"In a parking garage"Phoebe asks as Luca stops again.

"How do you know that"Luca asks looking around him.

"Get out of there,and get somewhere safe"Phoebe asks as Luca spots the Demon running to him.

"Little late for that"Luca says as he drops his phone.

"Agent Donahue,Agent Donahue"Phoebe says but she doesn't get a response.

"We gotta go,FBI parking underground parking garage"Phoebe says as her sisters nod and orb to the garage.

Once there the first thing the sisters see is Luca holding the Demon up against his truck,fighting with him.

When Luca sees the Charmed ones,temporarily distracting him,the Demon pushes Luca to the ground and raises the athame and just as the sisters are about to intervene,Luca holds up his hand,palm up,and shoots a bolt of energy from his hand to the Demon affectively Vanquishing him in a ball of fire.

As Luca gets to his feet,and turns to The sisters,unsure what to say.

"You vanquished him,with powers"Paige says as Luca nods.

"I didn't know there was a term for it,but yeah I vanquished him"Luca says walking towards the charmed ones.

"How did you do that,what are you"Piper asks as Luca looks down at his shoes.

As when he looks up he admits,"I don't know".


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you don't know,how can you not know"Phoebe asks surprised at Luca's confession.

"I don't know who my biological father is,what he was,when I developed my powers,I figured out for myself what to do,I was starting to think I was the only one"Luca says.

"Well your not,that's for sure"Paige says laughing for a second.

"What are you really,because you came out of no where,and that thing"Luca asks confused.

"We're witches,and that thing was a Raptor Demon,he was most likely hired by another Demon who wants you dead,and we think he also killed Claire Queens and Olivia Ladler"Phoebe explains.

"Why,why me,why them,and why you"Luca asks.

"Olivia to make sure you'd be there to work Claire's case,and to get our attention,but she wants you dead,for reasons we don't know yet"Piper says as Luca looks even more confused.

"Does it have anything to do with my powers,because those Demons come after me all the time"Luca says motioning to where the Demon was before he was vanquished.

"Well what are your powers"Piper asks.

"That electricity thing you saw,um I can tell what people are feeling just by looking at them,I can start fires from my hands,I can tell who else has touched and object or who will touch it"Luca says as the sisters think.

"We've never heard of anyone with those powers together"Phoebe says after not thinking of anything.

"So that's it"Luca says not surprised.

"No that's not 're not giving up,the Demon who wants you,we want her to,she killed Claire,and she was my responsibility,I was supposed to look out for her"Paige says as Luca looks at her confused.

"Your what.."Luca asks confused.

"Oh I was her whitelighter"Paige says as Luca still looks confused.

"I was looking out for her while she came into her powers".

"Wish I had one of those"Luca says as the sisters smile.

"Well there might be something in the book we should go look"Phoebe says to her sisters before turning to Luca,"You should come to,explain some of this stuff to you".

"Good idea,because I have a lot of questions"Luca says looking around,"Should we take my car or your brooms".

"We don't fly brooms,the Halloween industry made that up,we'll take your car"Paige says as the sisters walk to Luca's car.

"Then how did you get here"Luca calls after them as he follows them.

* * *

><p>"I say demon"Tam says as she is standing at the kitchen counter at the Manor.<p>

Chris had picked up enough burgers,fries and onion rings on his way home from work at the hospital to fed a small army,and when Piper called and everyone heard about the unknown magical being,all of the Halliwell kids raced over,wanting both to help,and to play.

"No way,I say witch"Phoebe's middle daughter Parker says pulling some fries onto her plate.

"Fire remember,definitely demon"Chris Halliwell says squirting mustard onto his burger.

"He could be a Fire Starter"Tam and Henry's sister Kat says getting some onion rings.

"But he's got other powers to,fire starters just start fires"Melinda says sitting down at the table with a full plate and a glass of diet coke.

"He could be a hybrid,I mean we all are"P.j says pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Fire would explains the empathy and premonition's"Phoebe's youngest daughter Polly says taking a sip of her root beer.

"I didn't get a fire starter vibe from him,witch maybe"Wyatt says taking another sip of his beer.

"But what about the electrokinesis,that's incredibly rare"Kat says squirting some ketchup onto her plate.

"So we're still dealing with a demon"Tam says agreeing with her identical twin.

The front door opens and four pairs of footsteps enter the house.

"Hello,where is everyone"Phoebe yells as the door closes.

"We're in the kitchen"Melinda calls taking a sip of her drink.

Luca and the sisters all enter the kitchen shocked to see all the people.

"Whats all this"Paige asks surprised.

"We wanted to help,and we were hungry,and Chris payed"Henry Jr. says motioning to Chris who looks at his cousin confused.

"You guys know your supposed to pay me back,right"Chris asks as everyone looks at each other confused.

"No we did not"Parker says embarrassed.

"We'll deal with this later. Everyone this is Luca"Piper says motioning to Luca.

"Hey"Luca says a little overwhelmed by all of the people,so Paige makes the introductions.

"Luca these are my children,Kat,Tam and Henry Jr.,Phoebe's daughters,P.j,Parker and Polly,and Piper's kids,Chris,Melinda and Wyatt who you've met"Paige says as everyone acknowledges themselves as their name is called.

"Hey"Luca says as Wyatt nods to him.

"Hey".

"So your all witches"Luca asks motioning to everyone in the room.

"Not exactly"P.j says as Luca looks at her confused.

"Only Mom and Aunt Piper are rest of us are hybrids,or in Henry Jr.'s case,mortal"Polly explains.

"What does that mean"Luca asks confused.

"We're half one species,half another"Tam explains.

"Aunt Paige,Wyatt,Chris,Melinda,and the twins are half whitelighter's,while P.j,Polly and I are all half cupid"Parker explains.

"And what are those exactly"Luca asks still confused.

"A whitelighter is a person who guides witches and helps them achieve their destiny"Wyatt explains.

"And Cupids are exactly what they sound like,they set people up"Polly explains.

"So your a mortal,how does that work"Luca asks Henry.

"Well when a man and a woman love each very break up because he's a criminal,she gets shot by a Darklighter,she dies,he goes to jail,I get adopted and here we are"Henry explains.

"I don't know how to respond to that"Luca says after a pause.

"None of us do"Melinda says.

"Okay,is the book upstairs"Piper asks changing the subject.

"It's where it always is under your order"Chris says popping a fry into his mouth.

"Okay,so let's go"Paige says as her,Luca and her sisters head for the in the attic.

The Sisters go straight to the book,while Luca looks around the room.

"So three of the most powerful witches in the world work out of an attic in San Francisco"Luca asks as Piper opens the book.

"A magical attic"Paige says as Phoebe starts flipping the pages.

"Okay so we have Pyrokinesis,Electrokinesis,Premonition,and Empathy,that's a rare combination"Phoebe says trying to think.

"So all of those power are never in the same species"Luca asks walking towards the book.

"Well no,Pyrokinesis,premonition and empathy can all be found in witches,but Electrokinesis that's rare in any species"Piper says as Luca nods.

"So P.j might be right,he might be a hybrid"Paige says to her sisters.

"I can hear you,I'm still here"Luca says as the sister look at him.

"Sorry"Phoebe says a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure your mother doesn't have any powers,because it would really help us figure this out"Piper asks as Luca shakes his head.

"I'm sure,she was very surprised when I developed my powers"Luca says as the sisters try to think.

"Is it possible your father could be a hybrid"Paige asks as Luca shrugs.

"My father could be yogi bear for all I know"Luca says.

"Your mother never talked about him,nothing at all"Phoebe asks.

"Him and my mother had an affair,she wouldn't even admit it,even after my stepfather found out,and left us"Luca explains.

"Why don't you go get something to eat,we'll come down when we have something"Piper says as Luca nods and leaves the room.

"Do you really think we'll be ever be able to help him,how do we know that he still won't arrest us"Paige asks after making sure Luca is out of earshot.

"I think he really needs to know who he is,and to do that he's willing to be around people he accused of murder"Phoebe says flipping through the book.

"So if he is a hybrid,it could be any combination,he might even be part demon, and then what,he might be working for Elizabeth"Piper says a little worried.

"No I don't think so,he has no idea what he is,and he seemed surprised to find out we were witches,but he's connected to this somehow,and why would Elizabeth want him dead if their working together"Phoebe says as Piper and Paige agree.

"Maybe his father did something to Elizabeth and she's making Luca pay for his father's mistakes"Paige says.

"Wouldn't be the first time"Piper says as she looks to Paige,"Why don't you go ask the elders if they've ever heard of him,we don't know who he is,but they might".

"Will do,hey save me a burger"Paige says as she orbs out.

"So now all we have to do is go through every magical creature we know of and cross reference their powers with Luca's"Piper says after her sister leaves.

"This seemed so much easier in the parking garage,without the giant book in front of us"Phoebe says as Piper nods.

"Well we made a promise,so let's get started"Piper says as she flips the page.

* * *

><p>A few hours later,almost everyone had left,Paige still wasn't back from the elders,Chris and Wyatt were called back to work,P.j,Kat and Henry Jr. had evening classes,Melinda,Tam,and Polly got called away at a Demon sighting,and Luca was in the living room making a call,leaving Parker alone in the kitchen when Phoebe came downstairs.<p>

"Hey"Phoebe says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey,any luck"Parker asks as Phoebe slides into the chair next to her daughter.

"No,most of Luca's powers are fairly generic,there are a hundred different combinations"Phoebe says putting her face in her hands exhausted.

Parker looks into the living room,making sure Luca was still on the phone,before looking back to her mother,"I had a thought,but it's crazy".

"I am open to crazy at this point"Phoebe says looking to her daughter.

"Luca and Wyatt are the same age,he's got Aunt Prue's eyes,and he's a hybrid"Parker says as Phoebe looks at her confused.

"I don't understand what your saying,honey"Phoebe says as Parker takes a deep breath.

"Didn't you loose a baby who would be the same age as Luca is,I mean we've seen stranger things,is it at all possible..Parker asks unsure of what she was saying.

"No,it's not possible"Phoebe says quickly.

"Okay,just a thought"Parker says looking to the clock on the stove,it's just after eight,"I gotta go,I have a early class tomorrow".

Parker stands up,taking her small black purse off the back of the chair,gives her mother a kiss on the cheek,then leaves the room,"Love you".

"Love you too"Phoebe says half heartedly as her mind was on what her daughter had said.

Luca did have the same eyes as her late sister,and he did look to be about the same age as Wyatt,but he couldn't possibly be her son,it was impossible.

Luca walks back into the kitchen,slipping his phone into his pocket,before he sits down in the chair that had been vacated by Parker.

"Your better at this then I am, is there a way I can tell my girlfriend about all of this without freaking her out,because I just told her I'm stuck at the office,and I really hate lying to her"Luca asks.

"How long have you been going out"Phoebe asks.

"Almost eleven months"Luca says smiling thinking of Samantha.

"So she doesn't know about your powers"Phoebe asks as Luca shakes his head.

"What would I say. Hey Samantha,I'm a freak with magical powers,want to see a movie tonight,like that will work"Luca says.

"Your not a freak. Magic is something people are born with,something they can't control and have to deal with,like brown hair or an extra toe"Phoebe says as Luca smiles a little.

"Well that analogy is amusing,it doesn't help with my girlfriend"Luca says.

"Just tell her the truth,if she can't accept it then she's not right for you,but if she can,never let her go. But ether way before you tell her,get a glass of wine in her hand"Phoebe says as Luca pulls his plate with a few left over fries over to him.

"More like vodka"Luca says as he dips a fry into the mustard on the plate before popping it into his mouth.

"You don't dip your fries in ketchup"Phoebe says surprised.

"Yeah,it just never tasted right,my girlfriend thinks it's crazy"Luca says smiling a little.

"No it's not,my ex-husband used to do that"Phoebe says as Luca's phone rings.

"It's work,excuse me"Luca says as he walks out of the kitchen then picks up the watches Luca go,then returns to staring straight ahead.

"It's not possible,it's not possible"Phoebe whispers to herself not believing what she's saying.


	5. Chapter 5

After looking through the book all night with Phoebe and Piper,Luca crashed on the couch in the living room,to tired to go back to his apartment,which is where he was when Paige finally came back from The Elders.

"So when Tam goes to The Elders she gets in right away,but when I go,I have to wait all night,I think someone on that council has a thing for my daughter"Paige says as she orbs into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Piper were sitting at the table,drinking coffee and trying to stay awake.

"Well did you find out anything"Phoebe asks as Paige sits down.

"They've never heard of him,or anyone with his particular powers"Paige says as Phoebe and Piper look even more tired.

"Because that would be to easy"Piper says only slightly sarcastic.

"How's he doing anyway"Paige asks looking to the living room.

"I think he's starting to give up,can't blame him, we've been looking for a few hours,he's been looking his whole life,and is no closer than he was when he started"Phoebe says rubbing her eyes trying to get the thought her daughter had given her,and which was driving her crazy,out of her head.

"Poor kid,he crashed about six,he's exhausted,and I don't think he knows what to do now"Piper says sipping her coffee.

"Well we could always go to Sacramento and talk to his Mom,she might know"Paige says hopefully.

"I have the feeling he's already asked her,and based on the way he was talking about her last night,I got the feeling their not very close"Phoebe says thinking both of Clara Donahue and her,even though she doesn't believe that Luca is her son.

"Where do we go from here"Paige asks as Piper shrugs.

"Well we keep looking for Elizabeth,maybe when we find her,she can fill us in on what Luca is and why she wants him dead"Piper says as Phoebe nods.

"Well that's great,but until then we have an FBI agent on the couch looking for answers,what do we do with him"Phoebe asks motioning to the living room.

"If he's open to it,he can keep coming around and when we find Elizabeth,he can talk to her himself"Piper says as Phoebe looks to the clock.

"Well I should go,don't want to be late for work"Phoebe says as she stands up from the table.

"We'll let you know if we find anything"Paige says as Phoebe walks out of the kitchen.

As she is about to leave The Manor,Phoebe passes the living room,and stops to look in.

Luca was lying on his back,his left hand was resting on his stomach,his right arm was draped over the edge of the sofa,his blond hair ruffled,his shirt and pants wrinkled,and his eyes were closed.

Phoebe watches for a few seconds and finds herself looking for herself and Cole in his face,Luca's nose was similar to her's,and the shape of his mouth and eyes were shaped like Cole's.

As Phoebe's about to leave,she notices Luca's cellphone,car keys and his brown leather wallet lying on the coffee table.

"Get over yourself Pheebs"Phoebe says but she still doesn't move.

Finally Phoebe walks into the living room,and quietly picks up the wallet and opens it.

Luca's driver's license was in the plastic pouch,and Phoebe slowly pulls it out to look at it.

When Parker said Luca and Wyatt were the same age,she had no idea,they shared the same birthday,February 2nd.

Phoebe looks to Luca's address,355 Berry St before slipping the license back into the wallet,amd setting it back onto the coffee table.

Phoebe leaves,but not before she picks up Luca's keys.

* * *

><p>Luca's building was a older one a few streets away from the bay,and he forgot to take his name off his mailbox in the lobby,so Phoebe knew he lived in apartment 3B.<p>

It was a two bedroom,one bath apartment,there were few personal touches,and no personal photos anywhere that Phoebe could see.

The bathroom was in the back of the apartment,and lucky for Phoebe there was only one toothbrush on the sink,a green one sold at every pharmacy in the country,which Phoebe sticks into the small plastic baggy she'd brought with her,before slipping the bag back into her purse.

As Phoebe is about to leave,a young woman walks into the apartment,with a set of keys of her own.

She's in her mid-twenties,shoulder length brown hair,large brown eyes,pale skin,wearing jeans covered in drops of paint and a floral blouse,and is very surprised to see Phoebe.

"Who are you"The woman asks slipping her key ring back into her oversized purse,a little nervous.

"Julie Bennett,who are you"Phoebe asks unsure what to say.

"Samantha Stevens,I'm Luca's girlfriend,what are you doing here"Samantha asks stepping towards Phoebe.

"I'm the super's new assistant,the down stairs neighbour made a noise complaint,so I said I'd check it out,but everything looks fine"Phoebe stammers but Samantha doesn't believe her.

"That apartment has been empty for over a month"Samantha says.

"I'm sorry I mean the upstairs neighbour"Phoebe stammers.

"Okay,I'm running late,I need to get my phone charger,so don't do this again without Luca's okay"Samantha says looking to her watch.

"Yes of course I'm sorry,first day and all,it will never happen again"Phoebe says as she leaves,not looking at Samantha.

Becuase Phoebe had left so fast,she didn't see Samantha pull her iPhone from her pocket,and pick a name from her contact information,and relay the entire conversation to the person on the other end,and when she learn's the woman's real name.

Phoebe Halliwell.

* * *

><p>When Phoebe pulled up in front of The Manor,to return Luca's keys before he woke up,Luca was standing on the front steps,very much awake,and waiting for her.<p>

Luca meets Phoebe in the middle of the sidewalk after she walks up to him.

"I can explain"Phoebe says as Luca looks really mad.

"You can explain why you stole my keys and broke into apartment,because I would love to hear it"Luca says as Phoebe can't think of anything.

"I wanted to see.."Phoebe starts to say as Luca understands.

"You wanted to see if I was working for that Demon,well I'm not. You know,I was starting to think I was wrong about you,that I could trust you,and I actually started to believe you wanted to help me,but I guess I was wrong"Luca says as Paige and Piper walk outside after hearing Luca yelling.

"I am so sorry,I just wanted to make sure.."Phoebe starts to say.

"I want my keys,now"Luca demands as Phoebe pulls Luca's keys from her jeans pocket and hands them to him.

"Stay the hell away from me,or I'll have you and your whole family arrested".

As Luca starts to walk away,Phoebe grabs his arms,trying to stop him so she can explain herself.

"Luca please wait".

Luca grabs onto her wrist,and as he's about to tell her to let go,he accidentally flicks his free hand,and Phoebe is flung across the yard.

"Phoebe"Piper yells as her and Paige run to their sister who was lying on her back on the other side of the yard.

Luca was standing in the same spot he had been,shocked and staring at his hands,unable to believe he'd just done that.

"Are you okay"Paige asks as her and Piper help Phoebe sit up,she's surprised but unharmed.

"I,didn't know I could do that"Luca stammers as the sisters look at him.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry"Luca says as he runs to his car and jumps into the driver's seat,and drives away,while the sisters yell for him to come back.

* * *

><p>"So you broke into his apartment to see if he was working for Elizabeth,who we already decided that he knew nothing about"Piper asks a few minutes Sisters had returned to the kitchen after Luca left,where they were joined by Leo,Phoebe was sitting at the table next to Paige holding a ice pack to her neck.<p>

"I just wanted to make sure"Phoebe says lying.

"Well since you did break into his apartment,did you find out anything"Leo asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No, if I had known he would react the way he did I never would have done it"Phoebe says setting down the icepack onto the table.

"You mean you wouldn't of done it if you knew he'd fling you across the yard. And while we're on the subject,why didn't he mention he could do that when we asked"Paige asks.

"Did you see the look on his face,he didn't know he had it. He must have just developed it,or he never tried it before"Piper says as Phoebe nods.

"We need to find him. This might be the start of him loosing control of his powers, and who knows what other powers he might have,he could be dangerous,and he's still in danger,I doubt just because our plans have changed Elizabeth's did"Leo says as everyone nods.

"Well I already called him,went straight to voice mail,I don't think he wants to talk to us"Paige says.

"Well we have to try,I'm going to go call the FBI building see if I can get in touch with him"Piper says as she leaves the room.

"I've gotta get back to the school,Paige give me a lift"Leo asks looking to Paige.

"Sure"Paige says standing up.

"Well I actually have to go to work,so see you guys later"Phoebe says doing the same.

"Don't steal any cars on the way"Leo says as Paige grabs onto his arm and they orb out.

After Phoebe makes sure she's alone,she reaches into her purse,pulling out the bag with Luca's toothbrush and another with a cotton swab.

She opens that one,pulls out the swab and swishes it on the inside of her cheek,before returning it to the bag.

At that,she pulls out a large Manila envelope for a private DNA lab in LA,and sticks the bags inside,before sealing the envelope and her belief of what she thought happened to her son,because now she knows the truth.

He's alive.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after they last heard from Luca,Piper and Paige are sitting in the conservatory,when Phoebe and her husband Coop,rush in.

"We really need to talk to you"Phoebe says interrupting her sisters conversation,"It's about Luca".

"Did he call you because he is ignoring us,and I'm getting worried"Piper asks as Phoebe starts getting nervous.

"Go ahead,just tell them what you told me"Coop says,sensing his wife's panic,as Paige and Piper look at their sister confused.

"Tell us what"Paige asks confused.

"So do you remember when I said I broke into Luca's apartment to see if he was working with Elizabeth"Phoebe asks as Paige and Piper nod.

"Well that wasn't the real reason".

"It wasn't"Piper asks surprised.

"I wanted to get a sample for a DNA test"Phoebe says as she pulls the two sheets of paper out of her purse.

"Why would you want that"Paige asks confused.

"Because he's my son"Phoebe says as her sisters just look at her.

"He's your what"Piper asks still in shock.

"My son, he didn't die,he's here. And he's Luca"Phoebe says still not believing it.

"Phoebe are you sure"Paige asks getting up from the couch.

"I'm sure,here's the results from the test,they just came today"Phoebe says handing the pieces of paper to her younger sister.

Paige has to read the words on the pages twice before she fully understands and turns to Piper,"It's true".

"How is this possible"Piper asks then looks to Coop,"And your okay with this".

"It's definitely unexpected,but since Phoebe's okay with it,so am I"Coop says.

"Does he know about this,Luca I mean"Paige asks handing Piper the papers.

"No,but this puts a whole new spin on why Elizabeth wants him"Phoebe says.

"Because Luca isn't just some random person,he's her grandson"Piper say after reading the papers.

"If that's true why does she want him dead"Paige asks.

"I don't think she does ,in my premonition,the demon didn't kill Luca,I think she sent the demon there to kidnap him"Phoebe says.

"If that's true she might have him already"Piper says returning the papers to Phoebe.

"If an FBI agent gets kidnapped it's going to be all over the news,she doesn't have him yet,we've still got time"Paige says as everyone one nods.

"We need to find him before she does, and since he won't come to us,we're going to have to go to him,his apartment,the FBI building, Phoebe you said he had a girlfriend"Piper asks her sister.

"Yeah"Phoebe says trying to remember Samantha's name,"What was the main character on Bewitched".

"Samantha Stephans"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"That was it,Samantha Stevens"Phoebe says remembering.

"We should talk to her too,she might know where Luca might be"Piper says.

"I'll go talk to Henry,he might be able to track her down"Paige says as everyone nods then she orbs out.

"I'll go check his apartment,it's the middle of the day so he probably won't be there,don't think he wants to see me yet"Phoebe says after Paige leaves.

"I'll go to the FBI building,he can't brush me off if I go to see him"Piper says as she walks to the front door.

"Are you okay"Coop asks turning to his wife after the front door opens and closes.

"No,I'm angry.I'm angry that I didn't get to raise my son and now he hates me"Phoebe says.

"He doesn't hate you,he just doesn't understand,but he will"Coop says rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"I hope so,want to come stake out a Feds apartment"Phoebe asks as Coop smiles.

"For you anything"Coop says as he gives his wife a quick kiss,before they leave.

* * *

><p>As it turns out Samantha Stevens was very easy to find,she was showing several of her paintings at a local gallery.<p>

Paige has to stare at the same painting of a dancer for five minutes,before Samantha finally walks up to her.

"This is one of my personal favourites"Samantha says as Paige looks at her.

"Are you Samantha Stevens"Paige asks as Samantha looks at her confused.

"Yeah"Samantha says still confused.

"My name is Paige Matthews,and I really need to talk to you about your boyfriend,Luca"Paige says as Samantha makes the connection.

"Your one of those Halliwell sisters aren't you"Samantha says as its Paige's turn to be confused.

"You know about us"Paige asks as Samantha nods.

"Luca told me everything,about his powers,about the demon who wants to kill him,and about you and your sisters"Samantha says lowering her voice when another customer walks by them.

"Well then you know he's in danger,and we think he's in even more danger then we originally thought"Paige says as Samantha bites her lip.

"He can protect himself from whatever it is"Samantha says.

"No he can't,we can help him"Paige says.

"And why would you do that,you barely even know Luca,why would you risk everything to help him"Samantha asks.

Paige is quiet for a second before she finally responds,"Because he's family".

Samantha looks at Paige confused before she says,"I don't understand".

"You remember my sister Phoebe don't you"Paige asks as Samantha nods.

"The one who broke into Luca's apartment and then lied about it"Samantha says as Paige nods.

"Well she did that to get a sample of Luca's DNA because she thought he might be the son she lost a long time ago,and she got the results today,and he is"Paige says as Samantha looks at her confused.

"That's impossible,I don't believe you"Samantha stammers.

"I thought the same thing but it's true,here's the results to prove it"Paige says as she hands Samantha photocopies of the DNA results from her purse.

Samantha is quiet for a few minutes as she reads the papers before eventually going over to the bench in the centre of the room,and sitting down in shock.

"How is this possible"Samantha asks as she hands Paige the papers back.

"We don't know,but Luca is in danger,now he's not at work and he's not at his apartment,know there is no way he would go anywhere without telling you,so you have to know"Paige says as she sits down next to Samantha.

"How do I now your who you say you are,how do I know you won't hurt Luca when you find him"Samantha asks.

"You don't,you just need to trust me"Paige says as Samantha finally agrees.

"He's in Sacramento. His Mom,his adoptive mom,tried to commit suicide and he went to go have her committed,he's supposed to be back tonight"Samantha says as Paige nods.

"We might not have that kind of time,we need to get to him now"Paige says as Samantha nods.

"He's staying at the Best Western motel"Samantha says.

"Thank you, going to happen to him,I promise"Paige says as she gets up to leave.

"Can you guarantee that"Samantha asks as she stands up and Paige turns back,"I don't have a lot,but I have Luca,and I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him".

"Nothing will happen to him,we don't let anything happen to family"Paige says as she leaves the gallery and Samantha wondering if she did the right thing.

* * *

><p>After Paige called her,Phoebe orbs to Luca's car which is in the parking lot of the Best Westorn in Sacramento.<p>

Luca is just walking out of the hotel,a black duffel bag thrown over his right shoulder,and when he sees Phoebe,he's whole face drops.

"Son of a bitch"Luca says as he's about to walk back into the hotel.

"Luca please wait,I am so,so sorry"Phoebe says as she chases after him.

"Sorry,sorry for accusing me of working for the demon who wants me dead or for breaking into my apartment to see if I was working for said demon,both of which are things a normal person should apologize for,you know what scratch that,a normal person wouldn't do those things"Luca says turning back to Phoebe.

"That's not why I did it"Phoebe says as Luca looks at her confused.

"Then why did you,because I can't think of a single thing that would involve you needing my toothbrush"Luca says still confused.

"I needed the toothbrush for a sample of your DNA to compare against mine"Phoebe says as Luca still looks confused,"I lost a son,a long time ago,who would have been born around the same time you were born,he'd have been a rare hybrid of a witch and a demon,with powers no one has ever seen before,and he'd look a lot like you".

Luca stares at Phoebe for a few seconds trying to comprehend what he was hearing,"What are you saying".

"Your that son I lost,I'm your mother"Phoebe says as Luca looks even more shocked.

"If this is your sick idea of a joke"Luca asks going from shock to anger.

"It's not,I swear it's not"Phoebe says as Luca runs a hand through his blond hair.

"What do you want me to say, I've been waiting for you to find me,that we can just act like nothing happened and we can be the perfect family,well that's just not going to happen. You can't just walk into my life,say your my mother and expect me to forget everything I've been through"Luca says.

"I know you probably haven't had the easiest life.."Phoebe starts to say before Luca interrupts.

"Your right I haven't. Do you think it was easy taking care of a mentally unstable woman and all she ever did was tell me I'm the devil and going to hell,which I guess now is half true,do you think it was easy having her priest perform exorcisms on me trying to get rid of the evil they said I had her pushing me down a flight of stairs during some of her delusions or trying to drown me in the bathtub trying to baptize,or being bounced around crappy foster care whenever she had to be committed,or when I finally had enough,and I ran away from home and was homeless for four years until I got a scholarship to college for writing about all of that in an essay. So yeah,my life was anything but easy,but guess what I didn't need you then,and I don't need you know"Luca says as he starts to walk to his car.

"What about your powers"Phoebe asks following Luca.

"What about them"Luca asks opening the hatch of his car and tossing his bag inside.

"When you threw me across the yard,you weren't trying to do it,you didn't even know you could do it,and it scared you. Your scared about losing control,you have no idea what your capable of doing,and that scares you,you don't want anyone to get hurt"Phoebe says as Luca slams the hatch shut.

"That's something I've been afraid of for a long time,and I've always dealt with it,no one's gotten hurt yet"Luca says leaning against his car.

"But you don't know that it will stay that way,you know your powers are getting stronger,and your developing new ones.I can help you control them,I can make sure you never hurt anyone"Phoebe says as Luca thinks it over.

"If I say yes,I want it to be clear,this is a working relationship, you are not my mother,your not related to me in anyway,we have no prior connection,and we will never have any connection,of any kind.I just don't want to hurt anyone"Luca says as Phoebe reluctantly nods.

"Okay,yes whatever you want"Phoebe says.

"Tomorrow at the Manor,eleven"Luca says as Phoebe nods."

That sounds great"Phoebe says as Luca nods,then goes,gets into his car and drives away.

As Phoebe watches Luca drive away,she slowly sits down on the curb,a wipes the tears from her cheeks,before bursting into tears.

Tears for the son who wanted nothing to do with her,and for the life they could of had,if that day ended differently.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Phoebe is at the Manor with her sisters,Wyatt,P.j,Polly and Leo,waiting for Luca.

It's five minutes after eleven and still no sign of him.

"He's not going to come"Wyatt says as he walks into the living room and sees his Aunt looking out the window.

"He'll come"Phoebe says not turning away from the window.

"Are you sure,because from what you were telling me,he made it pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with you"Wyatt says as Phoebe now looks to him.

"I know"Phoebe says looking back out the window.

"Aunt Phoebe it sounds to me like your in denial over this whole thing,and you don't want to accept that you may never have a relationship with Luca"Wyatt says as Phoebe doesn't respond,"And your not listening to me are you".

Phoebe again doesn't respond,Wyatt leaves the room,"Yeah your not listening".

A minute later P.j walks into the room and walks up beside her mother,"I don't think he's coming Mom".

"He will"Phoebe says still looking out the window.

"Did you have a premonition"P.j asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No"Phoebe says.

"Then how do you know"P.j asks confused.

"I just do"Phoebe says.

A few minutes later a red Honda pulls up in front of the Manor,and a minute after that Luca and Samantha get out of the car and walk towards the Manor.

"What did I tell you"Phoebe says as she walks towards the answers the door before Luca can even ring the doorbell,to his and Samantha's surprise.

"Hi,we didn't think you were going to make it"Phoebe says as Luca and Samantha walk into the foyer.

"Yeah,I wasn't going to,but Samantha insisted I come"Luca says motioning to his girlfriend.

"Well Samantha thank you"Phoebe says as Samantha nods.

"Your welcome and nice to see you not breaking the law"Samantha says as Phoebe nods.

"I'm sorry about that"Phoebe says which is followed by a moment of silence.

"So Wyatt and Polly outside if you want to go find them"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"Are you okay in here"Luca asks Samantha.

"I'll be fine"Samantha says as Luca walks to the back of the house,to the door leading to the backyard,as P.j walks into the foyer."

Hi,we haven't met,I'm P.j,I guess I'm Luca's sister"P.j says as she reaches out for Samantha's hand.

"I'm Samantha,and I am Luca's girlfriend"Samantha says shaking P.j's hand.

"How are you doing with all this,because if it was me,and I wasn't what I am,and my boyfriend told me he was magical,I'd be freaking out"P.j says rambling and Samantha smiles.

"Really well actually,and as for the freaking out thing,I always knew there was something special about Luca, but the bottom line is,I fell in love with a Demon,I accepted it and I moved on"Samantha says shrugging.

"Well you must be a very accepting person"P.j says smiling.

"If you met my family,you'd be too"Samantha says.

"Okay,I'm going to,go and see if they need any help"P.j says walking to the back door,leaving Phoebe and Samantha alone.

After a moment of silence,Phoebe finally speaks up,"Do you want a cup of coffee,or something".

"Depends,got any bourbon"Samantha says as Phoebe looks at her confused,"I may accepting,but this is still freaking me the hell out. So alcohol".

"In the kitchen"Phoebe says as she leads Samantha in the direction of the room,"I know where Piper and Leo hide the good stuff".

* * *

><p>An hour later,Phoebe and Samantha are sitting at opposite ends of the kitchen table,coffee cups in front of them,an awkward silence between them,the sounds of Wyatt telling Luca how to cast certain simple spells are coming from outside.<p>

"So your an artist"Phoebe says trying to end the silence.

"Yeah"Samantha says looking to the painting of a street in London that was behind Phoebe,"I painted that actually".

"Really"Phoebe says turning around in her chair to look at it.

"Yeah,I sold it to some guy looking for an anniversary gift for his wife about six months ago"Samantha says as Phoebe turns back around.

"Yeah that was Leo. Well your very talented"Phoebe says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you,but how about we stop avoiding what you really want to talk about. Luca.I know he's been less than forthcoming about information about himself"Samantha says as Phoebe sets her coffee cup back onto the table.

"Is it that obvious"Phoebe asks smiling a little.

"It is to me,so just ask me what you want to know'Samantha says.

"Luca's adoptive parents, were they really as bad as he said they were"Phoebe asks as Samantha bites her lip.

"Luca has a habit of over exaggerating.."Samantha starts to say.

"Your lying"Phoebe says as Samantha nods.

"That thing is genetic,seriously. But yeah,everything Luca told you about them and everything he didn't is true. Simon left after Luca got hurt in a house fire when he was two and he noticed that Luca's blood type didn't match his and his wife's, and soon after that Clara was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder and depression, and it all kind of went down hill from there"Samantha says as Phoebe carefully listens.

"So he didn't have anyone growing up,did he"Phoebe says as Samantha nods.

"I think I'm the first person he ever opened up to,I mean I love him,but Luca is a guy with issues"Samantha says immediately regretting it after she sees the look on Phoebe's face.

"I feel responsible for this,if I had just known.."Phoebe starts to say.

"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that,Luca knows that you didn't know he was alive,he knows you didn't want any of this to happen"Samantha says.

"He doesn't act like that,he acts like I'm the one who put him in that situation"Phoebe says taking another sip of her coffee.

"It's a lot to take in,for anyone, he'll come around,trust me"Samantha says as she thinks of something,"Can I ask you,what happened to Luca's Dad,where's he".

"I should've known that question was coming"Phoebe says not surprised,"Cole,was,he was the first love of my life, and maybe if we had lived under different circumstances we might have been able to make it work, he died before Luca was born".

"I know what Luca said,about not needing you,that's just what he's used to, he just needs to know your not going anywhere"Samantha says.

"I'm not"Phoebe says as Samantha nods.

"Then let him know that,once he realized I wasn't going anywhere,it got better for us, just be patient"Samantha says as Polly runs into the kitchen.

"What are you doing"Phoebe asks as Polly starts opening and closing cabinets.

"Nothing, so completely random question,for some completely random reason,where do Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo keep the fire extinguisher"Polly asks trying to act nonchalant.

"Why would you possibly need that"Phoebe asks a little panicked.

"Luca set the shed on fire"Polly says realizing the jig was up and as Phoebe and Samantha look at each other in shock.

"He what"Samantha asks very surprised.

"He light the shed on fire by accident,and I was sent in here to find the fire extinguisher,even though Wyatt and P.j have it completely under control"Polly says finally finding it under the sink.

After she runs back out to the backyard,Phoebe and Samantha look at each other again.

"Should we go out there"Samantha asks confused.

"Well Luca could be losing control of his powers and Wyatt could be loosing control of the situation,so yeah"Phoebe says as her and Samantha stand up and walk to the back door.

* * *

><p>It was a small fire,the shed was still standing but the outside structure was pretty much destroyed.<p>

After Luca wrote Leo a check covering the cost,him and Samantha left.

When they were about two blocks from their apartment,Samantha stops at a red light,then their rear ended.

After overcoming the initial shock,Luca looks to Samantha who is just as shocked as him,"Are you okay".

"I think so,you"Samantha says looking to the black car in the mirror.

"Yeah,what the hell is he doing"Luca asks as he takes off his seatbelt and steps out of the car.

The driver of the other car was standing by his drivers side door.

"What the hell are you doing"Luca asks as Samantha walks out of the car and is eyed by the man who was a few feet from her.

"What I was hired to do"The man says as he runs to Samantha,wraps his arm around her neck,takes a gun from his coat pocket and presses it to her side,all before Luca could do anything.

"Now come with me,and I won't kill her".

Luca looks from the man to Samantha,who was looking to him,wanting to know what to do.

"Okay,okay.I'll go,just let her go"Luca says as the man smiles snidely."

I was hired for the two of you,and the woman who gave me the job,won't take no for an answer. Now get in the car"The man says as pushing Samantha to the car and still pointing the gun at her.

Taking a chance,Luca runs to the man,and attempts to wrestle the gun away from him.

After gaining the upper hand,the man pistol-whips Luca in the head,and then pushes him to the curb,making sure to bash his head into the sidewalk.

The last thing Luca registers before he black out,is Samantha screaming his name completely terrified.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Luca's disaster of a lesson and after him and Samantha left,there's a knock on the front door of The Manor.<p>

Piper answers it,and on the other side is Luca's Partner Doug,looking pissed.

"Miss Halliwell,I'm Agent Metzler. Do you remember me from the other night".

"Yes,did you find something out about that girl"Piper asks confused about him being there and playing dumb.

"This is actually about my partner,Agent Donahue,and his girlfriend Samantha Stevens"Doug says as Piper panics a little bit.

"What about"Piper asks trying to cover up the concern in her voice.

"Can I come in"Doug asks as Piper nods.

"Sure"Piper says as Doug walks into the foyer,and then into the living room where Paige,Phoebe and Leo are all sitting.

"What's going on"Leo asks as Piper follows Doug into the living room.

"You tell me"Doug asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have no idea what your talking about,or why your here"Paige says confused.

"Let me refresh your memory. This afternoon Luca and Samantha came here in Samantha's car,and then on the way home,they were rear ended,and now their both missing,and we found blood at the scene"Doug says as everyone looks at each other.

"Oh god"Phoebe says shocked.

"Now what I don't know what your doing,or why Luca and Samantha came here, but what I do know is that their in trouble,and I need to find them,and if you care about them at all,you'll tell me what's going on"Doug says as as everyone in the room looks to each other trying to decide what to do.

"How much do you know about Luca's past"Leo asks after a moment of silence.

"Not a lot,he's a pretty private guy,why"Doug asks confused.

"How much do you know about magic"Piper asks as Doug gets even more confused.

"What the hell are you trying to tell me"Doug asks.

"We're witches,and so is Luca,well half"Paige says as Doug just stares at her.

"Are you all crazy"Doug asks.

"No,but Luca and Samantha are in more danger than you think,because whoever has them also killed Claire,Olivia and so many others that you don't know about"Leo says.

"He had no idea who any of you people were last week,why is it so different now"Doug asks as everyone looks to Phoebe.

"Luca's my son,we only found out for sure yesterday,I thought he died a long time ago"Phoebe says as Doug stares at her confused.

"I don't know what crazier,the fact you believe all this stuff,or that I do"Doug says as its everyone else's turn to be confused.

"You do"Piper asks confused.

"Yeah,when I was in high school,I got really drunk at a party and I saw,or I thought I saw,a girl in my class floating several feet off the ground,by the next day I thought I'd imagined the whole thing,but I didn't,did I"Doug explains.

"Probably not"Leo says.

"So now that I know that we're all do we start on getting Luca and Samantha back"Doug asks.


	8. Chapter 8

After letting everyone know what was going on,the sisters and Doug had moved up to the attic.

Melinda was sitting cross legged on the rug,several maps in front of her,trying to scry for Luca and Samantha,Doug was watching her confused at what she was doing,Piper and Paige were flipping through the book,and Phoebe was pacing the floor nervously when Chris and Kat walk into the room.

"What do you mean Luca's missing"Chris asks as he walks into the room,still wearing his blue scrubs from the ER.

"One of Elizabeth's lower level demons kidnapped Luca and his girlfriend,and now we have no idea where they are"Paige says as Chris and Kat now look to Doug.

"Now getting to the mortal in the room"Kat says as Doug looks up at her.

"He's Luca's partner at the FBI,he's here to help us find them"Piper says.

"So your Luca's cousins"Doug asks as Chris and Kat nod.

"And your okay with this"Chris asks confused.

"This isn't my first encounter with magic,but I'm secretly freaking out"Doug says as Melinda drops the crystal.

"I give up,I've scryed the entire state of California,and no sign of Luca anywhere"Melinda says having given up.

"Try Samantha,she doesn't have any powers so there's a chance Elizabeth didn't cloak her location"Phoebe says as Melinda again picks up the crystal and tries again as Hery Sr. and Wyatt walk into the room.

"Okay so we asked around,and there was a mortal in central booking,who was arrested for driving a stolen car through several red lights,claiming to have kidnapped two people,one being a federal agent and then gave them to a woman who tried to kill him by throwing fire at him"Wyatt says as Phoebe finally stops pacing.

"Did he say where he took them"Phoebe asks hopefully.

"He got dragged to the psych ward before he could get to that part"Henry says as Phoebe starts pacing again.

"Sweetie,I know your scared but your going to burn a hole into the rug"Paige says looking at Phoebe.

"I can't help it,I can not believe I am about to loose him again"Phoebe says still pacing.

"Your not,we'll find him"Piper says as if on que, the crystal Melinda was holding finally stops and she smiles.

"I got it,just outside out of town"Melinda says as she stands up.

"Okay,we're going to need all you guys to help mix some vanquishing potions,we're going to have a lot of Demons to vanquish"Piper says as Chris,Kat,Wyatt,Henry,Melinda and Doug all leave the attic to go to the kitchen,leaving the sisters alone.

"Okay,Phoebe,stop"Piper says walking over to her sister and stops the pacing.

"I'm sorry,I just can't believe this is happening"Phoebe says as Paige joins her sisters.

"She needed him alive,and he'll be alive when we find him,Samantha too"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"I'd just feel better if I knew what she was planning on doing with him,I just have this terrible feeling that something is wrong,that he's hurt or something"Phoebe says.

"If he was hurt badly,we would know it,he's fine and he'll continue to be fine"Piper says as Phoebe nods.

"Now let's go vanquish the bitch that took my son"Phoebe says as she walks out of the room.

"Well she's moved backwards from depression to anger,so that's a bad sign"Paige says as she watches her sister go.

"But she's motivated,and that's a good sign"Piper says.

"Do you really think Luca's okay"Paige asks.

"I don't know,I hope go make some potions,and kick some demon ass"Piper says as Paige nods and the two of them leave.

* * *

><p>Luca was laying on the ground in a locked room in the Manor him and Samantha had been taken to after their abduction and still hadn't regained consciousness since he hit his head,and Samantha was getting worried.<p>

She had his head in her lap,she was holding a piece of cloth she'd ripped from Luca's coat to the still open gash on his forehead with one hand,and holding one of his hands with the other.

When Luca finally opens his eyes,Samantha is so relived that she almost forgets where they are,almost.

"Hey,your okay,your okay"Samantha says as Luca looks around the room they were in.

It was a bedroom in the Manor,the walls were painted a dark red,no furniture or windows,and the only source of light was a naked light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"My head,what happened"Luca asks still disoriented.

"When that guy took us,you fell down and hit your head"Samantha says as Luca slowly sits up.

"Where are we"Luca asks looking around the room.

"I have no idea,they blindfolded me in the car"Samantha says as Luca touches the gash on his head and when he pulls his hand away comes back with blood,which he wipes away on his jeans.

"We need to get you to a hospital".

"One step at a time,Samantha. Let's focus on getting out of here first"Luca says as he stands up,but reaches out and puts a hand on the wall when he starts to get dizzy.

"You might have a concussion"Samantha says as she stands up.

"I've had them before,I'll be fine"Luca says trying to stop the room from spinning.

"We seriously need to get you out of here"Samantha says walking over to Luca.

"I'm more concerned about getting you out"Luca says as the room stops spinning.

"I'm not leaving without you,you know that"Samantha says as Luca looks up.

"That Demon who was after me,I think is responsible for this,and if that's true,this is about me,not you"Luca says.

"Well it's about me now. So I suppose they didn't happen to teach you how to get out of a locked room at the academy did they"Samantha asks hopefully.

"I could probably pick the lock,if I had a pick,or a sharp object or something"Luca says as he leans against the wall.

"Could you use your powers or something"Samantha asks.

"I don't know,I have a hard enough time controlling them when my head isn't killing me,last time I tried I lit a small fire"Luca says.

"If that happens again then we can leave,you know that if we had another option I wouldn't be asking this"Samantha says as Luca nods.

"Your right. But keep in mind I have no idea what's going to happen"Luca says moving away from the wall.

"I know"Samantha says as Luca closes his eyes and tries to concentrate.

After a moment of quiet,the lock finally clicks and the door swings open.

"You did it"Samantha says as Luca opens his eyes,and is surprised to see the open door.

"Yeah I did. Let's go"Luca says as him and Samantha walk out of the room.

As they make their way down the hallway,someone runs out of a room and runs to them,in an attempt to catch them.

As Luca raises his hand and the man is thrown through the wall,he lands on the ground two stories beneath him with a thud.

"Please tell me you meant to do that"Samantha says as she grabs Luca's other hand.

"Yeah,sure"Luca says as he pulls Samantha down the hallway.

As they run down the stairs,a woman steps in front of them."And just where do you think your going"The woman asks smiling.

"Get the hell out of our way lady,you don't I'm capable of doing"Luca says pulling Samantha behind him.

"No I do,it's you who doesn't"The woman says taking a step forward.

"Who are you"Luca asks confused.

"Well I suppose you don't know much about your roots,but what do you know about your father"The woman asks.

"He's dead"Samantha says as Luca looks at her surprised.

"Smart girl. But she's right,your father and my son are dead"The woman,Elizabeth,says as Luca and Samantha look at her confused.

"Your my grandmother,your the one who wanted to kill me"Luca asks confused.

"I never wanted to kill you dear,I just wanted to get you here"Elizabeth says.

"Why,what could you possibly want from me"Luca asks as Elizabeth smiles again.

"My son back"Elizabeth says as she moves her hand and two demons run out from the shadows.

They race to Samantha,pulling her away from Luca before he could react.

Samantha screams,and as Luca is about to raise his hand to do something, Elizabeth yells for him not to.

"If you want your girlfriend to survive her visit to this house,you'll do what I say".

"You crazy bitch"Luca says as Elizabeth smiles.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Now come with me"Elizabeth says as she walks into another room to the left of the door,and after Luca looks back at Samantha,and reluctantly follows his Gradmother.

She leads him to a glassed in room,the only thing in it is a black star painted on the tile.

"Before you were even born,we always knew you would be powerful. No one could handle your powers,not your mother,or the seer,or your adoptive mother,who later went mad"Elizabeth walking around the room so she was standing on the other side of the star,across the room from Luca.

"Why are you telling me this"Luca asks getting angry.

"Well I want you to know how powerful you truly are,and why I spent so many years looking for you,because I can't complete my plan without you"Elizabeth says as she pulls a folded piece of paper from the small pocket of her black dress.

"You want me to cast a spell"Luca says finally catching on.

"Smart boy. I hope you realize that if I could do it myself,I surely would. But it's only with your combined powers that I can bring my son back"Elizabeth says.

"That's impossible,he's dead"Luca says.

"But you can bring him back,and you will,or else your girlfriend will be be the one who needs you to bring her back"Elizabeth says as one of the demons brings Samantha into the room,he was pulling her arm behind her back and an athame pressed against her throat.

"The choice is yours,Luca,what's it going to be"Elizabeth says as Luca looks to Samantha.

"I'll do it,just don't hurt her"Luca says as Elizabeth nods.

"I know you would make the right choice"Elizabeth says as she walks across the room and hands Luca the piece of paper.

"Luca,don't"Samantha says as the demon pulls her arm even harder.

"I'm sorry,I have to"Luca says Elizabeth walks back across the Luca unfolds the paper,and says the spell written in black ink.

As he starts, Phoebe,Piper,Paige,and Doug,orb into the room.

"We call to you that away was torn"Luca says reading from the page.

"Luca,don't"Phoebe yells as Elizabeth and Luca look to her.

"Don't listen to her Luca"Elizabeth says as Luca continues reading.

"Return the master of all evil born"Luca says as a small fire starts in the middle of the room,and gets bigger every second.

"Luca,stop"Paige yells,but Luca doesn't hear her over the sound of the fire.

"Come back to us so we can tell"Luca says.

"Luca,no"Samantha screams.

"Return to us the son of Hell"Luca says as the fire blazes even greater.

"It's done"Elizabeth says smiling and as she signals to the demon.

He nods,and slides the athame over Samantha's throat.

As she falls to the ground,Luca screams her name at the top of his lungs,and Piper pulls one of the newly brewed potions from her pocket,throws it at the demon,and after it hits him square in the chest,he bursts into flames,before he disappears.

Piper then runs to Samantha,takes off her blue sweater and presses it against her wound,and yells for Paige.

The main fire extinguishes itself,leaving in its place,Cole Turner,alive and well,and very surprised."Whats going on,where am I"Cole asks as he looks around the room,and stops at Elizabeth,"Mother".

"Cole"Elizabeth says smiling,before she looks to Luca who was now beside Samantha,Paige had joined them and was pulling the sweater from Samantha's neck.

"Luca,come join us"Elizabeth says as Cole turns to his son,and recognizes him.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her if I helped you,how could you do this"Luca yells as he stands up and walks towards Elizabeth.

"Collateral damage. It's your destiny Luca,to join us"Elizabeth says as Luca's hand starts to heat up.

"I make my own destiny"Luca says as he forms a fire ball in his hand and throws it at his Grandmother.

Elizabeth shimmers out before the ball could hit her,but leaves a hole in the glass, and after she's gone,Luca runs back to Samantha.

As Luca drops to his knees,Paige unleashes a light from her hands and holds them above the barely alive Samantha's throat.

Luca watches amazed as the wound disappears and the blood disappears.

Once the wound heals Paige moves her hands which allows Samantha to sit up.

"How did you do that"Luca asks amazed as Samantha touches her neck,and everyone else joins them,with the exception of Cole,who is still confused.

"Whitelighter powers,she'll be fine now"Paige says as Luca smiles and pulls Samantha into a hug.

"How did you know where we were"Luca asks looking up.

"Your cousin held a crystal over a map,and now we're here"Doug says as Luca looks at him surprised.

"What are you doing here"Luca asks as he pulls away from Samantha.

"Saving your ass again"Doug says smiling and as Luca,Samantha,Piper and Paige all stand up.

"Well thanks for saving us"Samantha says as Luca puts her arm around her shoulders.

"We're family,it's what we do"Piper says as Luca nods.

"So I'm going to call this in,so anyone who shouldn't be involved in this case,should probably go"Doug says as everyone nods.

"We'll see you later"Paige says as her and Piper orb out of The Manor.

Doug,Samantha and Luca walk into the foyer to call the crime in,leaving Phoebe and Cole alone.

Phoebe walks over to him,and he looks to her surprised,"I still have no idea what's happening".

"Your mother tricked our son to bring you back"Phoebe says as Cole looks to where Luca had gone.

"So he is.."Cole starts to say as Phoebe nods.

"We should get you out of here before the Feds arrive,let's go back to the Manor,and I can answer any more questions you have"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"Yeah"Cole says as Phoebe grabs onto his arm and they orb back to their manor.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Luca and Samantha are back at The Manor,they were both in the conservatory,with the sisters,Leo and Cole.<p>

"So what did you tell the cops"Phoebe asks as she sets a pot of coffee onto the coffee table.

"That the ex-con who grabbed us did it to impress his friends,got scared when he realized I was a Fed,dumped us in a abandoned house,and Doug found us after I turned my cellphone back on"Luca says as Phoebe hands him an icepack,which he presses against the stitches he gotten from the ER where Samantha made him go to after they made their statements,a concussion and ten stitches but it could have been worse.

"Well I sent Wyatt and Chris to the elders,their going to be keeping an eye out for Elizabeth from now on,but if she's laying low that doesn't help us"Piper says.

"But you will find her"Samantha asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"We will,don't worry"Paige says as Luca nods.

"Is there a chance she'll come after us again"Luca asks setting his icepack down on the coffee table.

"Probably not,she got what she wanted,well sort of"Leo says looking to Cole who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I know my mother,and all of you should definitely take precautions"Cole says as everyone nods.

"Well we should probably go"Samantha says as her and Luca stand up.

"When will we see you again"Phoebe asks as she stands up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Tomorrow, with Elizabeth still on the loose,I'm going to need to learn to control my powers"Luca says as Phoebe smiles.

"That's really good"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"I'll drive you both home"Leo says as he gets up and leaves the room,and he is followed by Luca and Samantha.

"I should go to,it been a long day"Paige says as she follows everyone out.

"Cole,you can stay here until you find something else,I'll go make up the guest room,it's probably a good idea that you go and get some sleep"Piper says as she stands up and Cole nods.

"Thanks Piper,I really appreciate it"Cole says as Piper nods.

"Not a problem"Piper says as she leaves the room,leaving Phoebe and Cole alone.

After a moment of silence Phoebe starts to leave,"I should get going to,I have work in the morning".

"Phoebe,wait"Cole says as Phoebe stops.

"I'm sorry for everything".

"It's not your fault,you didn't want any of this to happen"Phoebe says turning back to Cole.

"I still feel like it's my fault"Cole says.

"You'll make yourself crazy thinking like that,but you have a son,and he needs you to forgive yourself"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"Do I still have a chance with him,Luca I mean,to be his father"Cole asks.

"You have as much of a chance as I do to be his mother,but I think it's pretty good for both of us"Phoebe says.

"How is this going to work,with us I mean"Cole asks motioning to the two of them.

"We are an divorced couple with an adult son whom we both love very much,and will be civil for his sake"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"That works for me"Cole says.

"But let me make it clear.I love my husband very much,so nothing can never happen between us again"Phoebe says.

"I know"Cole says as Phoebe nods.

"Good to have you back Cole"Phoebe says as she turns and leaves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the underworld,Elizabeth shimmers into a cave where an African American man is waiting for her.<p>

"You told me it would work,well it didn't,what kind of Seer are you"Elizabeth yells as the Seer smiles.

"I told you,your son would come back,I never told you,him and your grandson would join you"The Seer says.

"Well why didn't they,it doesn't make sense,their both demons for gods sake"Elizabeth asks raising her voice.

"It's their human halves,Cole is disgusted by his previous actions and wants redemption,and Luca has been exposed to good for too long,and has devoted his life to carrying it out"The Seer explains.

"Well I'll just have to get rid of that part of them"Elizabeth says as she starts to walks away.

"Do you think your capable of that"The Seer asks as Elizabeth turns back.

"Why not,I am The Source after all"Elizabeth says as she smiles and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later,Phoebe is at work when her editor and friend Elise comes into her office.

"How are you doing"Elise asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Fine"Phoebe asks a little confused.

"No,how are you really doing"Elise asks as Phoebe finally understands.

"Who called you"Phoebe asks as Elise sits down in the chair in front of Phoebe's desk.

"Paige,she asked me to check in on you,so son and ex-husband back from the dead,how are you doing"Elise asks as Phoebe takes a deep breath.

"I'm numb and I'm angry,and a hundred other things does that answer your question"Phoebe asks.

"Well how are they doing"Elise asks.

"Luca is still processing all of this,and I don't know how Cole is doing,we haven't talked since I laid down the ground rules"Phoebe explains.

"Well what did you say"Elise asks very interested.

"I told him that I love Coop,and I love Luca,I won't leave Coop for him,and will be civilized to him for Luca's sake"Phoebe says.

"Well that's very mature of you,can't say I would be if I were you"Elise says smiling.

"Don't worry about it,even I'm not sure why I'm doing this"Phoebe says.

"So how did they rest of your family react"Elise asks after a minute of silence.

"The rest.."Phoebe asks confused.

"Your parents,your grandmother,Prue"Elise asks as Phoebe rubs her eyes.

"Oh god I didn't even think about that"Phoebe says rubbing her temples.

"Well you might want to,because isn't Prue coming for a visit this week"Elise asks as Phoebe finally remembers.

"Oh god,what am I going to do"Phoebe asks out of ideas.

"Come up with something fast,cause you got two days"Elise says.

"I don't think this could get any worse"Phoebe says as she gets a text.

After she reads it she looks back to Elise,"Correction,now it can't get worse".

"What is it"Elise asks as Phoebe stands up.

"That was Wyatt. An ADA was just found stabbed to death in his home"Phoebe says as she pulls her coat from the back of her desk chair.

"What does that have to do with anything"Elise asks confused.

"Cole used to work with him,and he was stabbed with an athame"Phoebe explains as she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Phoebe pulls up down the street of the two story White House twenty minutes and after she makes her way to the front of the crowd,she sees Wyatt talking to an officer in uniform.<p>

"Wyatt"Phoebe yells as Wyatt sees her.

He thanks the officer he'd been talking to,then walks over to his Aunt.

"Let her through"Wyatt says to the officer who was controlling the crowd.

The officer nods,and lifts the crime scene tape so Phoebe can go under it.

"Thanks for coming,I know I could have called someone else, but you really need to see this first"Wyatt explains as they walk into the house.

"So what's going on,this guy's a DA"Phoebe asks as Wyatt leads her past other law enforcement officials,no one says anything about Phoebe being there.

"ADA Spencer Dean and he was on the short list for Senator"Wyatt explains as he leads Phoebe into a small office.

There were wooden bookcases covering over half of the wall space filled with law books,a large wooden desk in the centre of the room a high back red leather chair tucked in behind it,and lying on the oriental rug is a middle aged man,with an athame sticking out of his chest.

There was a medical examiner inspecting the body and a crime scene tech taking pictures also in the room.

"This seems like a angry ex-con,what does this have to do with Cole"Phoebe asks as Wyatt points to a spot on the hardwood next to Spencer Dean.

"That"Wyatt says as Phoebe sees that in blood are the words.

It Was Cole.

"Well that would count"Phoebe says as Wyatt motions her to follow him.

He leads her into the dinning room which was empty.

"I can't risk anyone overhearing"Wyatt explains as Phoebe nods.

"Do you think Cole did this"Phoebe asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"I don't think so,if he killed someone he'd try to hide it from everyone,someone wanted Spencer Dean found,and they also knew that I would see that message,and make the connection"Wyatt explains.

"Have they figured out who Cole is yet"Phoebe asks concerned.

"I don't think so,but they will,if someone is trying to frame him they'll use more then a bloody message. But I think we should be more worried about why their framing him,especially so soon after he came back"Wyatt says.

"Do you think Elizabeth is behind this,I mean to frame her own son for murder,do you think she's capable of that"Phoebe asks.

"I think that she's capable of a lot of things,and this doesn't even scratch the surface,and that her plan failed when Luca and Cole didn't go with her,and now she's trying to punish them for it"Wyatt says.

"What do you think her plan is"Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I have a captain who wants me to solve this fast,and an overzealous partner who wants this under her belt when she goes for sergeant,so if more evidence was planted we don't have long until they find it,so we don't have a lot of time"Wyatt explains.

"What do we do"Phoebe asks.

"Go talk to Cole,make sure he had nothing to do with this,I'll let you know if they start pointing fingers at him,and at that time be prepared to get Cole out of the house and get rid of anything he touched"Wyatt says as Phoebe nods.

"Okay,I'll let you know what I find"Phoebe says as she turns to leave.

"Aunt Phoebe"Wyatt says as Phoebe turns back.

"Trust your gut not the man"Wyatt says as Phoebe nods.

"I learned that a long time ago"Phoebe says as she walks out of the house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later,Wyatt is back at his precinct when his partner,Inspector Erin Ashley,walks up to his desk.<p>

"I just heard from the ME,and we got DNA"Erin says excited.

"From where"Wyatt asks both confused and hopeful that she won't make the connection to Cole.

"Under Spencer Dean's nails,he scratched him pretty hard,had the ME put a rush on it,and we got a hit"Erin says.

"To who"Wyatt asks confused and hoping it's not Cole.

"We got a parental hit to a local Fed,looks like the apple falls very far from the tree"Erin says still excited.

"Who is it"Wyatt asks hoping she doesn't say his cousin's name.

"Agent Luca Donahue,guy's on medical leave right now,got beat up by a ex-con pretty bad couple days ago"Erin says.

"So now what"Wyatt asks as Erin looks at him confused.

"What do you mean now what,we go talk to this guy and ask him where Daddy is,come on I already started the car"Erin says as Wyatt realizes he has no way out.

"Alright,I'll be right out,I just need to take care of something first"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him like she's bored.

"Fine,but if your not out in five minutes I'm leaving without you"Erin says as she walks out of the room.

After making sure she was gone,Wyatt takes his phone from his pants pocket and types a text message for Luca.

I'm coming over with my partner,you don't know me,say nothing about Cole.

After he sends it,Wyatt slips his phone back into his pocket,then follows his partner out.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later,Wyatt and Erin are standing in front of Luca's apartment.<p>

Erin wastes no time in knocking on the door,and Luca answers a few seconds later,and like Wyatt instructed,says nothing to him.

"Can I help you with something"Luca asks looking at both of them confused.

"Agent Luca Donahue"Erin asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah,who's asking"Luca asks pretending to be confused.

"I'm Inspector Erin Ashley,and this is Inspector Wyatt Halliwell,we're with the San Francisco Police Department,we have some questions about your father"Erin says flashing an unimpressed Luca her badge.

"Join the club"Luca says as he leans against the doorframe.

"When was the last time you saw him"Wyatt asks playing along.

"That would be never,I don't even know his name"Luca says as Erin looks at him confused.

"Really,I find that hard to believe"Erin says.

"I'm the product of an affair,broke up my mother's marriage after my stepfather figured it out,and she was not to forthcoming with information about him"Luca explains.

"Do you have her number,maybe we can ask her ourselves"Erin asks as Luca shrugs.

"Be my guest. Heritage Oaks Hospital in Sacramento,on a good day she's catatonic,on a bad day she's trying to kill herself"Luca says as Erin looks at him even more confused.

"Okay,well thank you for your time,and here's my card if you think of anything"Erin says as she pulls a white business card from her pants pocket and hands it to Luca.

"Probably not,but okay"Luca says as he close the door.

"Well that was helpful"Erin says as she starts to walk down the stairs.

"Your the one who wanted to come"Wyatt says as Erin looks back at him.

"We still got work to do,you coming"Erin says as Wyatt pretends to remember something.

"I just need to make a call,I'll be there in a few minutes.

"Seriously,can't you do that later"Erin asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"I was supposed to do it hours ago"Wyatt says as Erin finally agrees.

"Five minutes,Wyatt"Erin says as she walks back down the stairs.

"I know"Wyatt says as he watches her go.

After making sure she's gone,Wyatt knocks on the door again.

When Luca answers he looks at Wyatt confused.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on"Luca asks once again leaning against the doorframe.

"Elizabeth is trying to frame Cole for the murder of an ADA and one of his old coworkers,and when we ran a sample of planted DNA through the system,we got a partial hit to you"Wyatt says as Luca understands.

"Because he's my father and my DNA has been in the system since the academy"Luca says as Wyatt nods.

"So it's probably best that you stick to the story you just told,until this blows over"Wyatt says.

"Will this blow over,and about Cole,what happens to him"Luca asks.

"As far as everyone knows,Cole's dead,and he's going to stay that way,and no one is going to remember this in a month"Wyatt says as Luca nods.

"I hope your right"Luca says.

"You should probably go to the manor,you and Samantha will be safer there,in case Elizabeth decides to try something"Wyatt says as Luca agrees.

"Okay"Luca says as Wyatt suddenly remembers Erin.

"I should go,just be carful,who knows what Elizabeth is planning"Wyatt says as he starts to walk down the stairs.

"Same to you"Luca calls as he go back into his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

" Cole. Cole"Phoebe yells as she walks through the front door of The Manor.

"Cole".

"He's taking a shower,is there a problem"Leo asks as he walks out of the kitchen confused.

"Was he here last night"Phoebe asks motions to the sound of running water coming from upstairs.

"Yeah,why"Leo says still confused.

"Because Elizabeth is trying to frame him for murder"Phoebe says.

"What,why"Leo asks confused.

"Maybe she's trying to turn us against him,but Wyatt is really worried,the guy was an ADA"Phoebe explains.

"What is she planning"Leo asks.

"I don't know,but what ever it is,she needs Cole and Luca to do it"Phoebe says as Leo nods.

"We need to find her before anyone else gets hurt"Leo says as Phoebe nods.

"Yeah,because Cole can take care of himself and she'll go after Luca next"Phoebe says as Leo agrees.

"Where is he now,Luca not Cole"Leo asks.

"Home probably,he can't work for at least a week with that concussion"Phoebe says.

"Well he's getting more control over his powers so he might be okay,but I don't know about Cole"Leo says as Phoebe looks at him confused.

"What do you mean"Phoebe asks still confused.

"I don't think Cole has his powers anymore"Leo says as Phoebe looks at him surprised.

"What do you mean"Phoebe asks confused.

"He hasn't used his powers since he's been here,never talked about them,and yesterday when Luca asked him for some help with his Pyrokinesis,and he didn't know what to do"Leo explains.

"Do you think this has something to do with the spell Luca cast"Phoebe asks as Leo shrugs.

"Possibly,his powers are very unstable and unpredictable"Leo says.

"So what do we do"Phoebe asks after a second.

"About,Luca,Cole or Elizabeth"Leo asks.

"All of them"Phoebe says.

"With Luca,all we can do is teach him to control his magic,we need to stop Elizabeth,and we just need to talk to Cole"Leo says as Cole comes down the stairs.

"Talk to me about what"Cole asks as Phoebe and Leo look to him.

"I'll let you deal with this"Leo says as he walks back into the kitchen.

"What's going on"Cole asks as he walks towards his ex-wife.

"Your mother"Phoebe says after a second.

"What did she do now"Cole asks a little confused.

"She's framing you for the murder of Spencer Dean"Phoebe says as Cole looks at her surprised.

"What"Cole says still shocked.

"She left a message in Spencer's blood saying it was you"Phoebe explains.

"How did you find out"Cole asks.

"Wyatt's a cop,he told me"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"Why would she do this"Cole asks confused.

"To turn you,and eventually Luca,against us"Phoebe says as Cole runs a hand through his still damp black hair.

"Well it's not going to work,I'll never join her side"Cole says very sure.

"Will you"Phoebe asks as Cole looks at her really confused.

"What do you mean"Cole asks.

"You were good before,and that changed,will that change again"Phoebe asks as Cole still looks at her.

"No"Cole says but the look on Phoebe's face doesn't change"I won't,why do you even care anyway".

"I care for the sake of our son,who by the way has never had a real family. He needs you around,and he needs you to stay good"Phoebe says as Cole listens.

"He never had a family"Cole says as Phoebe nods.

"No,his Dad took off when he was little,and his Mom was to sick to take care of him,he's been on his own since he was fourteen"Phoebe says as Cole doesn't know what to think.

"He deserved better"Cole says more to himself than to Phoebe.

"I know. But he has a chance for that family now,and with that in mind,I have to ask,do you still have your powers"Phoebe asks.

"No,I don't"Cole says after a moment of thought.

"Does anyone else know about this"Phoebe asks as Cole shakes his head.

"No,I didn't exactly know how to bring it up"Cole says.

"Cole,this changes everything"Phoebe says as Cole agrees.

"I know"Cole says."What do we do"Phoebe asks.

"I have no idea"Cole says.

* * *

><p>Back at the police station,Wyatt is working on some paper work,when Erin walks up to him.<p>

"Interrogation room B,now"Erin says as she walks away,leaving Wyatt confused.

After a minute,Wyatt gets up and follows her,and when he gets to the room,Erin closes the door behind her.

"What's going on"Wyatt asks leaning against the metal table in the room.

"How do you know Luca Donahue"Erin asks very direct.

"I don't,you heard every word we ever said to each other"Wyatt says as Erin shakes her head.

"I heard you warning him to stick to his story,and to be careful,after you sent me away,now why would you tell him that"Erin asks as Wyatt avoids eye contact with her."

I don't know what your talking about"Wyatt says trying to be convincing.

"I know what I heard Wyatt,now I'll ask you again,how do you know Luca Donahue and Cole Turner"Erin says as Wyatt looks at her shocked.

"Cole Turner,where did you get that name"Wyatt asks still shocked."

An anonymous tip was called in an hour ago,gave us his name and his location,which is at your parent's house by the way,so what the hell is going on"Erin asks as Wyatt tries to think of what to do.

"Erin,you have no idea what your doing,you don't know what your messing with,you need to stop this now,someone is going to get hurt"Wyatt says taking a step towards her.

"It's done,Wyatt.I sent uniforms to arrest him,they should be there soon,now you tell me what the hell is going on"Erin asks as Wyatt pats his pants pockets,looking for his phone,but remembers he left it on his desk,but he has to warn his family of what was coming.

"Erin,I'm so sorry"Wyatt says after finally thinking of something,with risks of its own.

"For what"Erin asks confused.

"For this"Wyatt says as he orbs out of the room,leaving Erin shocked and very,very confused.

* * *

><p>Back at The Manor,Luca and Samantha had already arrived,and Cole was telling them,Leo,Piper,Phoebe and Paige about his powers.<p>

"So absolutely nothing"Paige asks after Cole finishes explaining.

"I've tried to use ever power that I ever had,and there all gone"Cole says.

"Is it because of the spell"Luca asks as Cole looks to him.

"I don't know,but it's not your fault,either way,if that's what your thinking"Cole explains.

"If your mother doesn't already know about this,she's in for a real surprise"Leo says as Cole nods.

"And she doesn't like surprises"Cole says as Wyatt orbs into the room out of breath.

"Speaking of surprises"Phoebe says as everyone looks to Wyatt.

"Wyatt what are you going here"Piper asks surprised.

"Elizabeth called the cops,their coming to arrest you"Wyatt says looking to Cole.

"What"Phoebe says surprised.

"Wyatt are you sure"Piper asks.

"I'm sure,my partner told me,after she asked me if I knew both of you"Wyatt says looking Cole and Luca.

"She heard us talking"Luca says as Wyatt nods.

"We can discuss how she knew and how Elizabeth framed you,but unless you want to go to jail,we need to go"Wyatt says getting more panicked.

"I'm not going anywhere"Cole says as everyone looks at him confused.

"Cole,what are you talking about"Paige asks confused.

"If she wants me in jail,maybe it's best that I do go"Cole says to everyone's surprise.

"Cole,if you do this,we can't help you"Luca says as he walks towards his father.

"I know"Cole says.

"Then why would you want to"Luca asks still confused.

"To protect you,if she has me she might not go after you"Cole says.

"Might,how do you know that she won't"Samantha asks.

"I'm taking the chance that she won't"Cole says as sirens sound in the distance.

"Their coming"Leo says.

"You need to go,both of you,if the cops catch you here they'll know you lied"Cole says looking to Luca and Samantha.

"Well how are we supposed to get out of here without anyone seeing"Samantha asks as the sirens get louder.

"I'll take care of it"Wyatt says as Paige,who is looking out the window sees the cruisers pull up in front of The Manor.

"Their here,if your going to go,it's gotta be now"Paige says as Wyatt grabs onto Luca and Samantha,then orb's them and himself out of The Manor.

"Are you sure you want to do this"Phoebe asks,as there's a knock on the door,and Piper reluctantly gets up to answer it.

"If it means protecting Luca,It's what Dad's do right"Cole says as Piper leads two uniformed police officers into the conservatory.

"Cole Turner"One of the officers asks as he pulls silver handcuffs from his belt.

"Yes"Cole says eyeing the cuffs.

"What's this about"Leo asks as the officer steps towards Cole.

"Your friend is under arrest for murder,hands behind your back,sir"The same officer asks as Cole does what he's told.

As the one officer handcuffs Cole's hands behind his back,the other reads him his rights,then he is led out of The Manor,and all the Sisters and Leo can is watch.


	11. Chapter 11

After dropping Luca and Samantha back at their building,Wyatt orbs himself back to his precinct.

As he walks back to his desk,another Inspector,Tim Lindsay,walks up to him.

"What happened to Ashley"Tim asks as Wyatt looks at him confused.

"What do you mean"Wyatt asks looking to him.

"She left in the middle of the day,didn't say why,but she looked pretty freaked out"Tim explains.

"Oh,God"Wyatt says to himself.

"Is there something I should know"Tim asks as Wyatt sticks his phone into the pocket of his pants.

" No. Did they bring Cole Turner in yet"Wyatt asks changing the subject.

"Yeah,the Captain has him in interrogation"Tim says as Wyatt starts in that direction.

"What the hell is going on"Tim asks but Wyatt doesn't respond.

When Wyatt walks into the viewing room,where the Captain,Aaron Crane,is already interviewing,Cole.

"Where were you last night, "Crane asks as Cole shrugs.

"Well I'll have to check my calendar.I was exactly where you arrested me,and to answer your next question,yes I have people who can confirm that"Cole says as Crane looks annoyed.

"I don't think you understand how much trouble your really in"Crane says leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes,first degree murder,a capital charge"Cole says.

"So your story is that we have it wrong,even with all of the forensic evidence we have"Crane says as Cole again shrugs.

"Well it has to be,because I know that I didn't do it"Cole says as Crane scowls at him.

"Do you think this is funny"Crane asks.

"Little bit"Cole says.

"We'll see how funny you are after a night in lock-up"Crane says as he stands up and heads for the door into the viewing room.

"I have to warn you,by that point I'll be hysterical"Cole says as Crane opens the door.

When Crane sees Wyatt looking through the glass,he walks over to him.

"Am I to understand that he was arrested in your parent's house,what is that about"Crane asks walking over to Wyatt.

"He's my Aunt's ex-husband,he was down on his luck,and my Mom took pity on him,but they didn't know about any of this"Wyatt says,trying to explain.

"You hiding something,Halliwell"Crane asks as Wyatt gets nervous.

"No,of course not"Wyatt says as Crane nods.

"Okay,well I'm going to go and call the mayor and tell him that we got the man who killed Spencer Dean,can I go tell him that"Crane asks as Wyatt reluctantly agrees.

"Well that's what the evidence says"Wyatt says as Crane nods.

"Good man,make sure Cole Turner finds lock-up alright,oh and go check on your partner"Crane says as he turns to leave.

"What do you mean"Wyatt asks as Crane turns back.

"She called in sick for the rest of the week,said it was mental,something I should know"Crane asks.

"No,I'll handle it"Wyatt says as Crane nods.

"You always know what I want to hear,Halliwell"Crane says as he leaves the room.

"The only thing that could complete this day is for the Tribunal to come bust me for exposing magic to a mortal"Wyatt says to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at The Manor,all of the commotion had died down when Luca and Samantha get back.<p>

"So what happened"Luca asks as they walk into the kitchen where Piper,Leo and Paige were.

"Your Dad got arrested,and now your Mom is on the phone with a lawyer"Paige explains.

"Is their anything you can do,I mean we know he didn't do it"Samantha asks.

"That's the problem,we know he didn't do it,but they don't, because when it comes down to our crazy story or the planted evidence,they'll believe the evidence"Piper says as everyone agrees.

"So what do we do,I'd make a call,but I already told the cops I don't know anything about him"Luca says.

"Well we could try and do the mortal thing,and hire a Lawyer like Phoebe's doing,and wait for an acquittal"Leo says as Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah,that might not work"Phoebe says as ever looks to her.

"What do you mean"Samantha asks confused.

"Well,the lawyer says that the police have a lot of evidence against Cole,and he says it's an air tight case"Phoebe explains.

"Well this is just great,why would she even set him up in the first place"Piper asks.

"Because she wants us to turn against him,so he can join her side"Phoebe explains.

"Is there anything we can do"Paige asks as Phoebe shrugs.

"Not unless their case somehow falls apart"Phoebe says as Luca thinks of something.

"Look, as long as Cole as a solid alibi,their case can't move forward. Now both of you are sure he never left last night"Luca asks Piper and Leo.

"Positive"Leo says as Luca nods.

"Then tell them that,then they'll have to release him"Luca explains.

"Are you sure"Phoebe asks surprised.

"I've had more suspects then I can count walk because of that,I'm sure"Luca says as everyone looks relived.

"Well now that can relax about Cole,let's get back to tracking Elizabeth"Piper says going back to the crystal and map on the counter.

"Can you really do that"Samantha asks pointing to the map.

"Found the two of you didn't we"Paige says as Luca and Samantha agree.

"I still don't think it's going to work, Piper. If she's smart enough to cloak Luca's powers,she'll cloak herself"Leo says as Piper picks up the crystal.

"Does anyone have an ideas"Piper says but no one responds,"Then we're trying this".

"Is there anything we can do,besides waving a crystal around"Luca asks as everyone looks at him.

"This actually works,you should try it sometime"Paige says as Luca shakes his head.

"I think I should work on not setting things on fire,before I try anything else"Luca says.

"If you use that as your excuse for all your powers,you'll never learn how to use any of them"Phoebe says as Luca shrugs.

"Spoken like a true mother"Luca says only a little sarcastic.

"Well I am your mother,do you have a problem with that"Phoebe asks.

"No,it's nice"Luca says as Phoebe smiles.

"Well we have to find her,so what are we going to do,just wait for her to strike again"Paige asks,changing the subject.

"We might not have a choice,I mean we're still going to keep looking,but I think we'll be able to find her unless she wants to be found"Piper says setting down the crystal down.

"Is there any thing else you can do"Samantha asks.

"Well you can go make some vanquishing potions,just in case"Leo says as Paige nods.

"Hey, Samantha. Have you ever seen severed pigs feet"Paige asks as Samantha shakes her head.

"I can say without a doubt I haven't"Samantha says as Paige gets up from the stool she'd been sitting on.

"Well your about to,come on"Paige says as she motions for Samantha to follow her,which she reluctantly does.

"I have to get back to the restaurant"Piper says as she picks her black purse up from the counter.

"I'll come with you"Leo says as he gets up and Piper glares at her.

"Because you want to keep an eye on me"Piper asks as she pulls her purse onto her shoulder.

"No,I'm hungry"Leo says as Phoebe and Luca smiles.

"Here's a little advice, Luca. If you and Samantha ever get married,don't just expect her to do something if she's going in that general direction"Piper says looking to her nephew.

"Understood"Luca says as Piper nods.

"I'll see you both later, we'll see about you seeing Leo again"Piper says as her and Leo leave the room.

"So do you think about it"Phoebe asks after Piper and Leo leave.

"Seeing Leo again,no I have the upmost faith he'll come back"Luca says as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No,marrying Samantha"Phoebe says as Luca looks at her confused.

"I think about a lot of things involving Samantha,whose apartment we're going to sleep at tonight,what movie to see on the weekend,wether or not we'll get married one day"Luca says as Phoebe looks at him a little disappointed.

"Well she's a great girl,why wouldn't you get married"Phoebe asks as Luca shrugs.

"I just never saw myself the marriage type of guy,and no offence but from what I hear,you weren't great at marriage ether,Piper told me that Coop is your third husband"Luca says as Phoebe looks surprised.

"I am going to kill her"Phoebe says then gets back to her original train of thought."My point is,with the right person,anyone can make a marriage work,just don't wait to long,she'll get tired of waiting eventually".

"I'll think about it"Luca says.

"Well if it's problems in other areas I can help you,maybe give you advice"Phoebe says as Luca gets uncomfortable.

"I am not having this conversation with you"Luca says as he leaves the room and heads up the stairs.

"If we had this talk when he was twelve that probably would of been his reaction too"Phoebe says as she follows Luca up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After leaving Cole in a holding cell,Wyatt drives to Erin's apartment across town.<p>

After walking to her fifth floor apartment,Wyatt knocks on her front door,"Erin,it's Wyatt. Open the door".

After a few seconds,Erin answers the door,wearing pink pyjama pants and a dark blue t-shirt like she'd just woken up.

"I'm surprised to see you here"Erin says.

"I really need to talk to you,explain what happened,and to apologize"Wyatt she's as Erin reluctantly nods.

"Fine"Erin says as she lets Wyatt into her apartment.

"So are you here to tell me I'm crazy"Erin says as she sits down on her red couch.

"No,your not crazy"Wyatt says as he sits down on the coffee table across from Erin.

"So your saying you really disappeared into that white light"Erin says as Wyatt nods.

"Yes,that's exactly what you saw.I'm really sorry I did that,Erin.I needed to back to my family,and I wasn't thinking,and I'm probably going to get into a lot of trouble for doing that,as I should,I just wish I'd thought of something else"Wyatt explains.

"In trouble with who"Erin asks confused.

"The Tribunal. The people who monitor magic so it isn't exposed to mortals"Wyatt says.

"Magic, what are you,Wyatt"Erin asks as Wyatt takes a deep breath.

"I'm a witch"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him like he was the crazy one.

"Your a what"Erin asks still confused.

"Technically I'm a hybrid,of a witch and a Whitelighter,which is kind of like a guardian angel. My mother is one of the most powerful witches ever born,and my father died in World War Two,but came back as a Whitelighter,which is how they met"Wyatt says as Erin tries to understand.

"Are you serious"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"I am"Wyatt says.

"What does this have to do with Cole Turner,why is he so important"Erin asks.

"Cole used to married to my Aunt Phoebe,and they had a son,my cousin,Luca Donahue"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him surprised.

"He's your cousin,why didn't you say that earlier,and why did he lie about his father"Erin asks confused.

"We didn't know until last week,we thought Luca died years ago,and Cole did die years ago"Wyatt explains.

"He was dead"Erin asks confused.

"Yeah,for over twenty five years. His mother forced Luca to bring him back a few days ago, she's the one who killed Spencer Dean,not Cole"Wyatt says.

"His mother did it"Erin asks confused.

"Her or one of her lower level demons"Wyatt says as Erin gets more surprised.

"Demons"Erin says confused.

"I forgot to mention that didn't I. They are basically the bad guys in our world, some of them are good,Cole's half demon,Luca's a quarter,and their both good"Wyatt explains.

"Why would she set her son up for murder,if I'm to believe your story"Erin asks.

"Elizabeth is one of the bad demons, and is planning something really big,we don't know what,but she needs Cole and Luca to do it,but they won't, that's why she killed Spencer Dean in a hope we'd turn on Cole,but we didn't.I'm sorry for all of this Erin,you never should have found out"Wyatt says as Erin smiles a little.

"I'm glad I did"Erin says as Wyatt looks at her confused.

"I've always believed in magic,I believed in Santa Claus,The Tooth Fairy,and the Easter Bunny until I was thirteen, hunted for fairies in the woods behind my house all through elementary school,and tried to cast spells on people in high school.I wanted the world to be filled with magic so badly,now I know it is,and I know I was right"Erin says as both her and Wyatt smile.

"So your okay with this"Wyatt asks as Erin nods.

"Its a dream come true"Erin says.

"Well that's good to hear,because I need your help to clear Cole's name and help us stop Elizabeth"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"Can I get dressed first"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"I'd prefer it actually"Wyatt says as Erin stands up.

"Watch it cowboy,you may be a witch,but I'm still a cop and can still shoot you"Erin says as she walks back to her bedroom.

"She's in"Wyatt says to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,in his cell,Cole is sitting on the bottom bunk staring at the wall,when he gets a visitor.<p>

"Would it make me a bad mother if I say I'm happy to see you here"Elizabeth says as she simmers into the cell.

"Yes it would"Cole says not looking at her.

"Don't look so down sweetheart, your not going to be here forever"Elizabeth says smiling.

"What are you my lawyer now"Cole says still staring at the wall.

"No,but we can leave right now if you want,just say the word"Elizabeth says.

"Not right now,I'm too busy paying for your crime"Cole says still stating at the wall.

"I wouldn't of done it if you had just done what I asked"Elizabeth says as Cole now looks at her.

"I'm not like you,I'm not evil,not anymore,I don't even have my powers anymore,your spell was defective"Cole says but Elizabeth doesn't seem surprised.

"I know"Elizabeth says as Cole looks at her confused.

"You know"Cole says confused.

"Yes,I've been watching you since you came back Cole.I know you lost your powers"Elizabeth says as Cole looks at her surprised.

"You've been watching me"Cole asks as Elizabeth nods.

"You and my grandson"Elizabeth says as Cole stands up.

"Stay away from him,don't you think he's suffered enough"Cole asks looking his mother in the eye.

"He has suffered Cole,but not because of evil,because of good,he suffered because of the doings of his mother and aunts"Elizabeth says.

"I may be your son,but I'm Luca's father,first and always,and I won't let you hurt him"Cole says as Elizabeth smiles.

"Then where we're all those years he was alone,all those years he was hurt by the world,where was his father then"Elizabeth asks.

"I was dead,because of evil"Cole says.

"No,because you wanted to be good,but you won't soon"Elizabeth says as she takes a step back.

"What do you mean"Cole asks as Elizabeth smiles.

"You'll see,and then we'll see what type of father you are then"Elizabeth says as she shimmers out.

"Luca"Cole says to himself as he runs to the bars."Guard,guard.I need to talk to Inspector Halliwell,get me Inspector Halliwell. My Son is in danger,she's going to kill my son".


	12. Chapter 12

Luca was alone in the attic,looking through the book of shadows,when the door to the attic suddenly swings closed.

"Hello"Luca asks as he steps around the book looking for anyone else in the room.

"Phoebe,is that you".

"No,definitely not Phoebe"A voice behind Luca says.

As Luca turns around,he sees Elizabeth standing next to the window.

"How did you get in here"Luca asks as Elizabeth starts to walk towards him,and every step forward she takes,Luca takes one back.

"You shouldn't doubt my powers Luca,I am after all very powerful"Elizabeth says as Luca hits the opposite wall.

"What do you want"Luca asks as Elizabeth smiles.

"You,of course"Elizabeth says as Luca fumbles around the top of the desk beside him looking for something sharp.

"Can't you take no for an answer lady.I'm not like you,I will never be like you"Luca says as his fingers wrap around the hilt of a brass letter opener.

"You say that now sweetheart,but you'll eventually change your mind"Elizabeth says as Luca slowly pulls the letter opener off the desk.

"I doubt it"Luca says as he gets ready to stab Elizabeth in the shoulder.

"You'd be surprised,Luca.I'm very persuasive when I want to be"Elizabeth says as Luca's grip gets tighter.

"And I'm incredibly stubborn and set in my ways,now that we're done stating obvious facts,get out"Luca says but Elizabeth doesn't do anything.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are to you"Elizabeth says as she raises her hand,opens it,and the letter opener files from Luca's hand to hers.

After Luca gets over the surprise he shrugs,"So what are you going to do,kill me.I know that you need me".

"Your right I do need you,but I also know you won't go with me willingly"Elizabeth says as she moves the letter opener around in her hands.

"Your right,you'll have to kill me first"Luca says as Elizabeth looks up.

"Or just incapacitate you"Elizabeth says as she lets go of the letter opener,and it plunges itself into the centre of Luca's stomach.

As Luca falls to the ground,clutching his stomach,Elizabeth walks up to him,and pulls him up by the collar of his white t-shirt.

"Now we have a lot to get done".

As Elizabeth lets go of Luca's shirt,several pairs of footsteps approach the attic door,and tries to turn the door knob."Luca,open the door"Phoebe says through the door.

"Well it looks like our visit is going to be cut short"Elizabeth says as Piper yells for Leo to get the key,and more banging on the door.

"Go to hell"Luca says as loud as he could,which wasn't very loud because of his laboured breathing.

"Don't worry,sweetheart. You'll be visiting soon enough"Elizabeth says as the door swings open. Phoebe, Piper,Leo and Samantha were standing in the door frame,their attention going from Luca lying on the ground,and Elizabeth standing over him.

"Luca"Samantha says as her and Phoebe run to Luca and Elizabeth steps back.

Piper looks to Elizabeth and as she looks like she's about to shimmer out,Piper freezes her.

"You should've blown her up"Leo says after Elizabeth is frozen.

"I was trying too,go get vanquishing potion,we'll see if it works"Piper says as she goes over to Luca,and Leo runs back downstairs.

"She stabbed him"Samantha says as Luca's eyes start to close.

"Luca,no,don't close your eyes"Phoebe says before she yells,"Paige".

Paige orbs into the room a second later.

"What,what happened"Paige asks as she sees Elizabeth frozen and Luca on the ground.

"Doesn't matter,heal him"Phoebe says as Paige walks towards Luca.

"I'll try,but with his Demon half,I don't know what's going to happen"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"Just do something" Samantha says as Paige pulls the letter opener from Luca's stomach,and he yelps in pain.

"Okay,here goes nothing"Paige says as her hands start to glow.

As she holds her hands over Luca's wound,and it slowly heals,until there is only a smaller wound in its place.

"Best I can do"Paige says as Luca sits up.

"I can barely feel it"Luca says as Leo comes back up,followed by Wyatt and Erin.

"Well it took you long enough"Piper says as Leo hands her the potion.

"Sorry I was answering the door"Leo says motioning to Wyatt and Erin.

"So this is the bad Demon"Erin says pointing to the still frozen Elizabeth.

"Yep"Wyatt says.

"And what happened to her"Erin asks confused.

"Piper froze her,who are you and why are you here"Phoebe asks as her and Samantha help Luca stand up.

"This is Erin,my partner,I kind of had to tell her"Wyatt says as everyone looks at him surprised.

"You what"Piper says disappointed.

"I didn't have a lot of options, can we just vanquish her already,she's starting to creep me out"Wyatt says pointing to Elizabeth.

"I agree with Wyatt"Paige says as Piper's spell starts to wear of and Elizabeth starts to move,slowly.

"Throw it now"Phoebe says as Piper throws the potion,hitting Elizabeth in the chest.

But instead of vanquishing Elizabeth like it's supposed to,it bounces off of her and falls to the ground,shattering the glass bottle.

"What was that supposed to do,get rid of me"Elizabeth asks as Wyatt takes his gun out from his holster,and Erin follows suit doing the same,and they both point them at her.

"What you feel so incompetent with your magic you feel you need guns,I feel a lot safer now"Elizabeth says as everyone else stands still.

"You shouldn't"Wyatt says as Elizabeth looks to him.

"The twice blessed child,am I right"Elizabeth asks.

"One of them"Wyatt says as Elizabeth nods.

"And do you plan on firing that fire arm any time soon"Elizabeth asks as Wyatt shrugs.

"I'm not, but no promises about her,she's still shaky on the subject of magic,and based on past experiences can be a bit trigger happy"Wyatt says motioning to Erin.

"Well not a great person to bring along"Elizabeth says as she steps forward and Erin fires her gun,hitting Elizabeth in the shoulder.

"Erin"Wyatt yells looking to his partner.

"I'm sorry,I panicked"Erin says as Elizabeth touches the wound on her shoulder.

"Is that the best you can do"Elizabeth asks as she holds her hand up,revealing black blood.

"Oh my god"Paige says as everyone else who knows what that means is shocked.

"You can't kill me that easily,you've tried before,with my predecessors,but you won't get me"Elizabeth says smugly.

"We get them,we'll get you and we will destroy you"Piper says as Elizabeth shrugs.

"We'll see"Elizabeth shimmers out,leaving everyone confused and shocked.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth is the source"Phoebe says still trying to were all in the kitchen,still trying to process what had happened.<p>

The rest of Luca's stab wound that Paige couldn't heal was minor,but he was still bleeding.

"You've said that three times,and I still don't know what that means"Luca says as he tries to apply a cloth bandage to his stomach.

"The source of all evil,it's really bad"Paige says.

"How bad are we talking here,I mean are we in danger"Samantha asks as Luca and Erin now look interested.

"With the source back,us,our family and anyone associated with us,are in danger,yes"Piper says.

"How the hell did we not know about this"Wyatt asks as Leo shrugs.

"She's good at hiding,and she's good at keeping a low profile,she didn't want us to know until she killed Claire"Leo says.

"So we're not going to know where she is until she wants us to"Paige says.

"What were the two of you doing here anyway"Piper asks looking to Wyatt and Erin.

"Elizabeth visited Cole in his cell,said she was going to do something to Luca,a guard in lock-up called and told us what he was saying after he insisted on speaking to me"Wyatt says as he looks to Luca.

"He was really worried about you".

"Really,he was"Luca says surprised.

"Get used to it,Hon.I'm not the only one who cares about you anymore"Samantha says handing Luca one of Leo's shirts he had let Luca borrow as Luca's was covered in his blood.

"So there were other sources,what happened to them"Erin asks.

"The majority are dead"Phoebe says choosing her words carefully.

"The majority,are you saying Elizabeth isn't the only one"Luca asks as he pulls the blue t-shirt over his head.

"He's good now,we don't have to worry"Paige says also choosing her words carefully.

"That's all your going to say,he's good now,no more questions,how do we know he's not working for Elizabeth"Samantha asks as the sisters and Leo look at each other.

"He's been gone for a long time,he just got back and he doesn't have his powers anymore"Piper says as Luca understand.

"Are you talking about Cole"Luca asks as Leo and the sisters look at each other again.

"It was Cole,wasn't it".

"You can't hold it against him,he wasn't trying to,after he got rid of his Demon side,and after we vanquished the other source,it kind of jumped into him,he didn't want it,and he is disgusted about what he did after"Phoebe says trying to explain.

"I just don't know what to think about this"Luca says after thinking for a few seconds.

"It's a lot to take in,for anyone,but he's still your father,and it was a long time ago"Leo says as Luca thinks it over.

"I guess"Luca says as Erin's phone rings.

"Detective Ashley. What. Your sure. Well when will he be released. Thanks for letting me know"Erin says into her phone before she hangs up.

"Oh please let it be good news"Piper says as Erin smiles.

"It is,because of Cole's alibi and a DA who doesn't like to try cases with reasonable doubt,their dropping the charges,he'll be released in the morning"Erin says as everyone looks relived.

"Well thank god"Paige says.

"What are they saying about the DNA evidence"Luca asks.

"Their still going to be investigating Cole,but their just not pressing charges right now, but if I were you,I'd keep him out of trouble for a few weeks"Erin says as everyone nods.

"Like that's possible"Paige says trying to be quiet but is unsuccessful.

"Well our Captain is not happy about this,and wants to talk to me and Wyatt,now"Erin says as Wyatt reluctantly agrees.

"This is going to be fun"Wyatt says as he pulls his suit jacket off the table.

"I'm the one who called in sick"Erin says as Wyatt pulls his coat on.

"Wish both of us luck"Wyatt says as him and Erin both leave.

"Good luck"Piper says as she calls after them.

"You two should probably stay here tonight,just to be safe. Elizabeth probably has your address"Phoebe says to Luca and Samantha after Wyatt and Erin leave.

"We don't have a choice,do we"Samantha asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No,you don't"Phoebe says.

"So is this what having you as mother is like,incredibly overprotective"Luca asks as everyone nods.

"Don't take it personally,she's like that with the girls too"Paige says.

"Okay,but we're going home tomorrow,when I'm not bleeding"Luca says as Piper stands up from the stool she'd been sitting at,at the island.

"Since Cole's spending the night in jail,you two can sleep in the guest room,I'll show you where it is"Piper says as she leads Luca and Samantha out of the room.

"Well that was quite a day,wasn't it"Paige says taking Piper's place at the island.

"Yes,Cole was framed and arrested for murder,Luca almost died and we have a new source to vanquish,fun,fun,fun"Phoebe says as she rubs her eyes.

"Are you okay, Phoebe. You seem a bit distracted"Leo asks as Phoebe looks up at him.

"I just can't stop thinking about something Elizabeth said"Phoebe says.

"You can't let anything she said personal"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"I know but,when she referred to Wyatt as the twice blessed child,I thought of something"Phoebe says as Paige and Leo look at her confused.

"What"Leo asks confused.

"Luca and Wyatt were born the same day"Phoebe starts to explain.

"What does that have to do with anything"Paige asks still confused.

"Didn't Kyle say,that the first children born into the family would fit the prophecy"Phoebe asks as Paige and Leo look at each other.

"If your saying that Luca may also fit the prophecy,I don't think so"Leo says.

"Why not"Phoebe asks a little confused.

"Because no offence,but Luca's part Demon,and since their associated with evil,I don't think anyone knew when they wrote the prophecy that Demon's could even be good"Leo says as Phoebe nods.

"Your right"Phoebe says.

"I should go,I promised Melinda I'd pick her up after rehearsal"Leo says as he looks at his watch.

"You seriously need to buy that girl a car,she's nineteen,she needs some freedom"Paige says as Leo glares at her.

"She's crashed my car twice,so excuse me if I'm not running to the dealership to by her one"Leo says.

"But both of those times she hit the Demon she was aiming at,so evens things out"Phoebe says as Leo now glares at her.

"Do you want to buy her one,didn't think so"Leo says as he leaves the room.

"And Luca thinks I'm overprotective"Phoebe says after Leo leaves and then turns to Paige,"You got a ride home".

"I'll be fine,I got my own transportation"Paige says as she orbs out,and then Phoebe leaves.

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Erin were standing in their Captain's office,while he reams them out.<p>

"How the hell did you let this happen"Crane asks as Wyatt and Erin don't know what to say.

"We don't know"Erin says after a second.

"Your parents are his alibi,if I find out that their covering for him.."Crane starts to say.

"Their not, it would be more likely that they would lie and say he wasn't there,they never liked Cole"Wyatt explains.

"Either the two of you get Cole Turner on charges that stick or you'll both be on a one way trip back to traffic,do I make myself clear"Crane says as Wyatt and Erin look at each other.

"Yes sir"Erin says as Crane nods.

"Now get to work"Crane says as Wyatt and Erin leave the office.

"We are screwed"Wyatt says as him and Erin walk in the direction of their desks.

"Is there any chance we can get a confession out of Elizabeth"Erin asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"We'll have to find her first"Wyatt says as he sits down in his desk chair.

"Is their any chance she'll go to a hospital,I mean she was shot"Erin asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"She's probably had worse,she's not going to risk going to a hospital,but just in case she does,I've already notified them all,said she was a suspect in another case"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"Do you do that a lot"Erin asks as Wyatt looks at her confused.

"Do what"Wyatt asks.

"Lie"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"More then I'd like to,but it's necessary,people can't handle this,we've seen this to many times over the course of history"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"So what do we do about Cole"Erin asks as Wyatt finally remembers Cole.

"Well I should probably go tell him Luca is fine,but I don't know after that,this isn't going away like I thought it would"Wyatt says.

"Okay our biggest problem is the DNA evidence,we need to get rid of that somehow"Erin says as she thinks of something.

"How did Elizabeth get his DNA".

"It could of had it stored for years,or she got it some other way,she could of even gotten it from Luca,she could of been planing this for years"Wyatt says.

"If it was stored,there would evidence of that"Erin says smiling.

"What are you thinking Ashley"Wyatt asks as Erin still smiles.

"I'm getting your uncle off"Erin says as she runs out of the room.

"He's not my uncle"Wyatt calls after her.

"But I should go tell him his son still alive"Wyatt says to himself as he gets up and walks to the holding cells.

* * *

><p>In the underworld,Elizabeth is trying to pull Erin's bullet from her shoulder,when The Seer walks in.<p>

"How is your plan going,have you inserted doubt into The Charmed Ones heads yet"The Seer asks as Elizabeth succeeds in pulling the bullet from her shoulder and drops it into a small bowl.

"Minor setback,but I will"Elizabeth says as she picks up the role of bandages that was next to the bowl.

"Are you sure this is what you want"The Seer asks as Elizabeth looks at him confused.

"What did you see,Seer"Elizabeth asks.

"It's not as much as what I saw,as I what I didn't see,a future for you"The Seer explains.

"Are you saying I die"Elizabeth asks but The Seer doesn't respond right away.

"The future is unclear at this time"The Seer says.

"That's not good enough"Elizabeth yells.

"The Future changes everyday,there's no way of knowing what it will be"The Seer explains.

"So I still have time"Elizabeth says as The Seer nods.

"Then nothing changes"Elizabeth says as she goes back to dressing her wound.

"Everything changes,you just see it yet,but you will"The Seer says as he turns and walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning,Wyatt is standing in front of the precinct,as Cole walks out a free man.

"Cole"Wyatt says as Cole sees him and walks over to him.

"So how did everything go last night"Cole asks.

"She didn't come back,and everyone is still alive,so great"Wyatt says as Cole looks relived.

"So what happens now"Cole asks.

"Well I go back inside and see if my partner found a way to clear your name yet,while you go back to The Manor and help my Mom find your Mom"Wyatt says as Cole nods.

"Okay,I'll see you later,and thanks for getting me out of jail"Cole says as he turns and starts to walk away.

"Don't make me regret it"Wyatt calls after Cole,then goes back into the station.

Erin is sitting at her desk,on the phone when Wyatt walks up to her.

"Did that crackpot theory of yours pan out yet"Wyatt asks as Erin hangs up the phone.

"You shouldn't insult me,Wyatt"Erin says smiling.

"You got something good didn't you"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"I had the DNA tech take another look at Cole's sample,and he found trace samples of liquid nitrogen"Erin says as Wyatt looks at her confused.

"I assume that's a good thing"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"It's conclusive evidence that the sample was at one point in time frozen and preserved"Erin says as Wyatt smiles.

"Which wouldn't of happened if Spencer Dean had scratched Cole while he was killing him"Wyatt says more to himself than anyone.

"And now all we have to do is get rid of that stupid message,and Cole is cleared"Erin says as Wyatt looks to the open file on Erin's desk and pulls out a picture of the bloody message.

"I think I can"Wyatt says after studying the photo.

"How"Erin asks interested.

"Did you ever play with finger paints when you were a kid"Wyatt asks as Erin looks at him confused.

"Yes and get to the point"Erin says as Wyatt holds up the picture for her to see.

"See here how the blood is consistent the entire way through"Wyatt says as Erin is still confused.

"What does that have to do with finger painting"Erin asks.

"I'm getting to that, if Spencer Dean to have been able to write this message he would've had to dip his finger in his blood to get this consistence"Wyatt says as Erin understands.

"And like finger painting,the darker you want it the more times you have to go back for paint"Erin says excited.

"The last thing that would have been on Spencer Dean's mind would be making the message noticeable,he'd be worried about getting the message across"Wyatt says.

"He didn't write that message,Elizabeth did"Erin says smiling.

"And now we have conclusive evidence,Cole Turner was framed"Wyatt says as he smiles.

* * *

><p>When Cole walks into The Manor Luca is coming down the stairs.<p>

"Luca,your okay"Cole asks as he runs to his son.

"I'm fine,this isn't the first time I've been stabbed"Luca says as Cole looks at him confused.

"That's what a father wants to your sure your okay"Cole says as Luca nods.

"Cole,I'm fine.I've been hurt a lot what I hear,so have you"Luca says as he walks into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about"Cole asks following him.

"It's nothing"Luca says pulling a glass from the cupboard.

"Its not nothing"Cole says as Luca turns back to him.

"Your my Dad for five minutes and you think you know me"Luca says as he turns on the tap and fills up his glass.

"I'm not going to pretend I know everything about you,but I want to, and we can start with you telling me what's bothering you"Cole says as Luca thinks it over.

"Phoebe told me you used to be the source,anything else I should know about you"Luca asks as Cole thinks it over.

"I could stand here and tell you every terrible thing I ever did,but I'm those things were done by someone else,I'm not that man anymore,that is a man who doesn't deserve to know you,but this isn't what this is about is it"Cole says as Luca turns around to face him.

"It's nothing,just drop it"Luca says as he takes a sip of the water.

"It is still not nothing,now tell me what it is"Cole says.

"What if I turn evil"Luca says as Cole looks at him surprised.

"Is that what your afraid of"Cole says as Luca nods a little.

"Why shouldn't I be,I'm part Demon,it's in my blood"Luca explains.

"But you just found that were you for twenty seven years,and you weren't evil,that doesn't change anything,your still you"Cole says as Luca nods.

"I know, so how was prison"Luca asks as Cole smiles.

"I do not recommend it"Cole says as Samantha comes downstairs.

"Okay,so Tara needs my help at the gallery,so I'm just going to run out.."Samantha starts to say but stops when she sees Cole.

"Hey Samantha,guess who's back"Luca says as Samantha walks over to him.

"How was jail Cole"Samantha asks.

"I've spent the night in worse places"Cole says as Luca turns to Samantha.

"So what's this about you going into work"Luca asks.

"It's just for a few hours,Tara got slammed.I'll be back as soon as I can,and I promise I'll be careful and watch for someone trying to kill me"Samantha says.

"I don't have a choice here do I"Luca says as Samantha smiles.

"No you don't"Samantha says as she gives Luca a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just be careful,okay"Luca says as Samantha nods.

"I will,I promise.I love you"Samantha says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"I love you too"Luca calls after her.

"I like her,hang on to that one Luca"Cole says after Samantha leaves.

"Why is everyone in this family so concerned with my love life"Luca asks finishing off his water.

"They're fascinated by other people's lives"Cole says as Luca smiles.

"That explains a lot of the questions I've been asked"Luca says as Cole nods.

"Look,I get your still getting used to the whole family thing,but they really do care about you,as do give us a chance"Cole says as the front door opens and closes.

"Piper,Phoebe, Paige is anyone here"A woman's voice calls from the foyer.

"Who's that"Luca asks confused.

"The forth sister"Cole says as Prue comes around the corner and stops in the doorway.

"Oh are you two friends of Melinda's"Prue asks a little confused.

Cole turns around,much to the complete shock of Prue.

"Cole".

"Hello Prue"Cole says as Prue backs up.

"What the hell are you doing here,your dead"Prue asks confused.

"I guess you didn't get the memo,I'm back now"Cole says as Phoebe and Piper come down the stairs and are surprised to see their sister.

"Prue,we thought you weren't coming until tomorrow"Piper says as her and Phoebe come into the kitchen.

"I got an earlier flight from Salem,I thought I'd surprise you,but I guess I'm the one who was surprised"Prue says looking back to Cole.

"You guys can see him too right".

"Yes,we do"Piper says.

"Cole's mother tricked Luca into bringing him back from the dead"Phoebe says as Prue looks at her confused.

"His mother"Prue asks confused.

"She's the source"Piper says.

"The source,your sure"Prue asks looking to both of her sisters.

"She made it pretty clear when she stabbed Luca"Phoebe says as Prue looks at her again.

"Who's Luca"Prue asks.

"That would be me,I'm Phoebe and Cole's son"Luca says as Prue looks between him,Cole and Phoebe completely speechless.

"He's your what"Prue asks looking to Phoebe.

"My son ,it's a long story"Phoebe says.

"That I'm going to need to hear"Prue says looking to her sister.

"Later. Leo's research of Elizabeth may have turned something up. Cole does the name Dale Willard mean anything to you"Piper asks as Cole thinks it over.

"Yeah,he used to work in our house,mother brought him over from some place in Africa,why"Cole asks confused.

"No one knows what happened to him,it's a long shot but he may be an upper level demon who can help us find her"Phoebe explains.

"Or at the very least he can tell us someone who might"Piper says finishing for her sister.

"Well that's great,but how do we find him"Luca asks.

"We're working on it,we got this far didn't we"Piper says as everyone agrees.

"We asked P.j to look at the town records,she might find something there"Phoebe says.

"Hopefully,because the longer we don't know where my mother is,the less time we have to stop her"Cole says as everyone agrees.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the town records P.j was searching the shelves for the box she was looking for.<p>

In an attempt to reach her dream to become a lawyer,P.j got a job at city hall,which has the added bonus as being the building that housed the town records,just in case The Halliwell family ever needed to get the dirt on someone.

"Would it kill someone to organize this place"P.j asks as the attendant walks up to her.

"I know right it's like everything was just tossed onto the shelves without order"The guy says as P.j looks him up and down.

He looks to be about her age,her height,short brown hair,brown eyes and he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt.

"I'm Sean,by the way".

"P.j".

"P.j,very interesting"Sean says as P.j tries to ignore him."

Thanks"P.j says hoping he'd take the hint and leave her alone.

"Having trouble finding something"Sean asks as he leans against the nearest shelf.

"Yeah,do you know where the immigrations records from 1880 to 1900 are"P.j asks reading off the piece of paper in her hand.

"Yes I do"Sean says as P.j nods.

"Are you going to tell me where"P.j asks after a moment of quiet.

"I will if you tell me your full name"Sean asks as P.j looks at him a little surprised.

"Are you kidding me"P.j asks.

"I'm curious, what do the letters P and J stand for"Sean says.

"Fine. My full name is Prudence Johanna Halliwell"P.j asks as Sean smiles.

"Thank you for playing, it's right over here"Sean says as he motions for P.j to follow him as he goes to the back of the room.

At the back shelf Sean pulls out an old box and sets it on the metal table in the room.

"Here you are Prudence Johanna"Sean says as P.j pulls off the box's lid.

"Please don't call me that"P.j says as she starts shifting through the flies.

"What kid of name is Prudence anyway"Sean asks as P.j glares at him.

"It's a family name"P.j says as Sean nods.

"What a coincidence,so's mine.I was named after my grandfather"Sean says but P.j doesn't respond.

"What do you want with this papers anyway".

"My older brother is looking into his father's family and I promised I'd help"P.j says as she pulls a file from the box.

"My younger sister won't call me an ambulance if I fall down the stairs,your family must get along better than us"Sean says as P.j reads the file.

"Oh my god"P.j says still reading.

"What is it"Sean asks as P.j looks up.

"I have to go"P.j says as she runs out of the room.

"Hey,I didn't get your number"Sean says calling after her.

"Prudence Johanna Halliwell, you are definitely something special".


End file.
